<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for VIXXmas is You by 3star4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812734">All I Want for VIXXmas is You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life'>3star4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antarctica, Biting, Blue Christmas, Boarding School, Chinese Food, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Costumes, Drabble Collection, Elf on a Shelf, For the love of Winter, Hippopotamus, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Krampus - Freeform, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Apocalypse, References to 2046 (movie), Santa Baby, Santa Kink, Secret Santa, Sleepy Sex, Snow Storm, Snowball Fight, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, VIXXMas2020, Workplace Relationship, christmas unicorn, edibles, lee jaehwan has a tramp stamp?, questionable mistletoe placement, xmas dirty talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday &amp; winter-themed VIXX drabbles &amp; fics for the month of December! All prompts are from <a href="https://twitter.com/crazyjane13">@crazyjane13</a> on twitter.<br/>Pairings, ratings, and any warnings will be listed in the author notes! In addition I'll include the pairings in the chapter titles. Tags will be updated accordingly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonlight Serenade (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jaehwan/Sanghyuk (HyuKen)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: "Why can't Christmas disappear?"<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one where Jaehwan's sulking over an old relationship in a Christmas party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehwan stares out the window, trying to peer past the reflection of the guests dressed in colorful formal attire laughing and drinking behind him, ignoring the tall, decorated tree in the corner of the room. The snowflakes fall wistfully in the dark night, unhurriedly waltzing their way to the fresh bed of soft, white snow, illuminating the evening darkness as the moonlight reflects from it. Jaehwan’s eyes follow the snowflakes, gaze shifting down until he spots the old willow tree laced in pristine ice crystals. He feels a pang in his chest, swallowing the lump in his throat as he forces back unwanted memories. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze shifts away from the tree, moving away until they reach the reflection of his own brown eyes: dark, lidded, sad. He takes in the pout clearly evident on his lips, the dark brown hair pushed up and away in a polished coif, revealing dark eyebrows scrunched in frustration. Relaxing his brows, he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” an unfamiliar voice asks beside me, effectively startling him.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet turns to his side to find a tall, <em> handsome </em>stranger, hair as black as the night sky swept to the side, eyes as deep as the ocean, smirk as confident as that of a prince. Jaehwan takes in the stranger’s look, dressed to impress, posture mirroring that of class with ease. He licks his lips and shrugs, forcing out a polite smile. “Oh I don’t know if you’d really want to hear my thoughts, especially since you don’t even know me.” he bitterly mutters turning his attention back </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan hears a deep chuckle beside him, something glimmering in his periphery. He turns back to the stranger to find the other holding up a glass of champagne towards him. The smirk dissipated into a boyish grin. The other male raises his eyebrows towards Jaehwan, urging him to take the glass. Jaehwan takes the offered drink, giving a curt smile and muttering “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” the stranger says. Jaehwan takes a sip and looks out the window. He sighs as he allows himself to be enamored by the flakes decorating the ground, the trees, the lamps, the steps. “There must be some reason someone as handsome as yourself is standing by himself instead of mingling with the people.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet finds himself scoffing, taking a sip of the champagne, “You’d be surprised how little this <em> handsomeness </em> can do.” he says, aware of how bitter he must sound, yet unable to stop the sharpness surrounding his tone. Jaehwan glances at his companion, finding the taller male frowning in confusion, leaning his head against the window casing. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of slight guilt hits him. The stranger hasn’t done anything to deserve Jaehwan’s curtness, even provided him with a drink. Jaehwan sighs, lifting his lips as he turns completely towards the stranger, “Sorry,” he starts, licking his lips, “I just realized that sounded a little distressing for a second.” he adds with a dry chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger laughs, shaking his head, “Just a little?” he asks, nearly guffawing when Jaehwan’s eyes widen. “I’m just playing.” he says, “I’d enjoy hearing even the most dreadful of soliloquies with a sweet voice like that.” the stranger teases.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan finds himself gaping, a warm feeling spreading over his cheeks that he had not felt in a long time. An overwhelming feeling of shyness forces him to look down, avoiding the other’s stare. He swallows the lump in his throat deciding to look back up at the stranger.  “Well, speaking of being handsome, what are you doing here talking to a dreadful person like me instead of mingling?” he asks as he takes a sip of his drink. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger turns his head towards the crowd, scanning the room in an exaggerated fashion causing Jaehwan to scoff. He turns back to face the brunet “Well it seems I’d rather mingle with you than anyone else here...no matter how dreadful.” he adds in a playful tone.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan nearly chokes on his drink, holding back a snicker, face no doubt turning pink. He laughs as he wipes away the dribble of champagne from his lips, turning to find the stranger staring at him in amusement. He stares back at the stranger for a good second, smiling as he extends his hand to the other. “Lee Jaehwan.” he introduces himself.</p><p> </p><p>The taller male takes the brunet’s hand into his rather larger one, shaking it lazily “Han Sanghyuk.” he responds with such ease, Jaehwan would’ve assumed he was the host of the party. </p><p> </p><p>“Sanghyuk.” Jaehwan sounds out, finishing his drink as he maintains eye contact with the other. “So, you really want to know what’s on my mind?” Jaehwan asks, quirking an eyebrow towards the taller male, lips curving to a coy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Entertain me.” Sanghyuk responds, tone slightly challenging, still beaming at the brunet.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan brushes the tip of his tongue against the inside of his cheek, distractedly taking in the smoothness as the stranger continues to smile at him. With a click of his tongue, the brunet inhales, “All right then,” he starts off, “I’m wondering…why can’t Christmas disappear?” he glances over at Sanghyuk, expecting the look of outrage decorating the younger male’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he finds the smirk, hands tucked into his pockets as he shrugs, “Well...if Christmas disappeared, we’d have to show gratefulness and humility the entire year instead of just once a year…” he tilts his head to the side, playful smile still gracing his face as he adds, “and getting presents are a bit of a plus.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet raises both of his eyebrows at the response, ears twitching slightly at the response, mouth gaping with a pleasantly surprised grin. He shakes his head with an airy chuckle chuckle. “Well, I guess that’s all we need I guess.” Jaehwan looks up to find Sanghyuk staring at him intently, lips still quirked in a smile, eyes crinkled with affection. He feels a familiar yet distant fluttering feeling in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk, glances towards the crowd as the music changes. He turns back to Jaehwan with a cheeky grin. “Since you’re done with your drink, I’d like to ask you for a dance.” he asks, shrugging his shoulders before adding, “Unless you’d prefer we continue chatting along the side because truthfully,” he pauses, staring at Jaehwan, “I’d be content with that too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan finds himself smiling softly, glancing out at the gentle snowfall one last time. “Hmm..” he hums to himself. He looks back towards the taller male, tilting his head, forming a shy grin. The other male smiles at him reassuringly. Jaehwan licks his lip, any inner turmoil he must have felt dissolving to calmness. He smiles back, “I don’t see what’s the harm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title is based on the instrumental piece I was listening to while writing this. To be completely honest...I kind of have no idea when exactly this takes place lol I have a general idea but no exact year (sometime between late 1800s &amp; early 1920s in England or New England). Please, just bear with me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baby it's cold outside (KenVi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Jaehwan/Wonshik (KenVi)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: "Say, what's in this drink?"<br/>Warning: alcohol drinking</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonshik convinces Jaehwan to spend the night (no smut).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still watching?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the screen asks, having been paused for over twenty minutes. The wind rustles the leaves outside as a fresh sheet of snow covers the earth as the ambience of the living room is set by the brightness of the television screen and orange hues of the fireplace. The sound of lips smacking and mingled heavy breathing fills in the gaps left by the white noise. Wonshik lets out a deep growl, one hand holding Jaehwan’s nape steady as the other reaches down to knead at the older male’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan giggles against his boyfriend’s lips, playfully pushing against the younger male’s shoulders, mumbling “Wonshik, I really need to head out.” Wonshik responds by pulling the older male closer, lips pressing harder against Jaehwan’s, his grip on the shorter male’s hips tightening. One of Wonshik’s hands moves up from Jaehwan’s nape, fingers tangling into the blond locks and giving a light pull, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s words. Jaehwan sighs, turning to pull away again. “I have work tomorrow.” he says with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik blinks at Jaehwan, asking without hesitancy “So?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I really need to head out.” the older male responds with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Wonshik tosses his head back, arm entangling around his boyfriend’s midriff, “It’s a crime to go into work on a weekend. Just stay here tonight.” He makes puppy eyes at the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond shakes his head in amusement, a smile threatening to break across his face. “Wonshik,” he says placatingly, running a hand through the other’s black bangs, slowly prying his boyfriend’s arm away, “It’s getting late. I should go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik pulls away for all but a second, eyes droopy, mouth parted as he stares at Jaehwan in a trance, “but baby it’s cold outside.” He sings in a deep voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan’s eyes widen in confusion before he bellows over laughing, clutching his stomach and falling back. Wonshik watches him with a smile on his face, convinced that he’s winning this debate. The older male looks up at his boyfriend, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eyes, “Oh my god, you’re such a dork.” he says, hands reaching out to take Wonshik’s cheeks into his hands, moving closer to him with pursed lips, “I love you.” he mutters as he places a quick peck on the other’s lips then pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But baby-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts sweetheart; I need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male makes a move to get up from the couch only for Wonshik to reach out for him, “Wait, wait, wait!” he exclaims, gently pulling a smiling Jaehwan down to the couch. He runs a hand through his black hair and reaches out for the empty glass and bottle of wine on the coffee table. “Here, at least have another glass before you head out.” he says as he quickly fills the glass up a quarter of the way, offering it to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Jaehwan twists his lips to the side. He squints his eyes suspiciously, taking the offered glass. “All right,” he starts off, “just one drink. Then I’m off, you hear me!” he lightheartedly scolds. Wonshik gives a toothy grin nodding, placing a smooch on Jaehwan’s cheek before pouring himself a glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond takes a sip and sighs, shoulders relaxing as he tilts his head against the couch. His boyfriend turns to him smiling, wrapping an arm around the older male and pulling him in. For all of his previous refusal, Jaehwan nuzzles into Wonshik’s embrace, letting out a pleased exhale, allowing himself to close his eyes for a few seconds. The howling of the wind continues, mixed with the crackling of the fire. Opening his eyes, Jaewhan takes another sip of his drink and smirks up at his boyfriend. Jaehwan swirls the wine around in his glass, raising an eyebrow playfully, “Wonshik,” he starts off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing mid sip, Wonshik looks down at the blond, “Yes love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say, what’s in this drink?” he asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik tuts, shaking his head, “See? You’re tipsy and in no shape to drive home, especially in this weather. Uh-uh.” he says shaking his head. “You are staying here tonight. That’s final.” He all but announces, finishing off his glass of wine and setting it back on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan stares at him, trying not to laugh, “Well I can always get a rideshare Shik. Pick up my car from here tomor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Wonshik shouts so loudly Jaehwan almost drops his glass. The younger male grabs the wine glass out of the blond’s hand and sets it aside “You think I’m gonna let you get in a car with a stranger,” he starts off then grabs Jaehwan’s face, squishing the cheeks with both hands, “the joy of my life, the apple of my eyes,” he exclaims dramatically “during a winter storm?” he asks, staring at the other dead in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’ve driven in worse weather. I’ll be okay, promise.” Jaehwan mumbles out through his pursed lips, trying to release his cheeks from Wonshik’s hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger male pouts at this, moving his hands to Jaehwan’s shoulders, “But it’s cold and snowing…” he whines quietly, looking down at his lap. “I thought we could cuddle till we fell asleep and then I could make you breakfast in the morning.” he mumbles petulantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan rolls his eyes because 1.) of course Wonshik, his softie hunk of a boyfriend wants him to stay over so they could cuddle and 2.) Wonshik can’t even boil an egg, much less make them breakfast in the morning. Releasing a, exaggeratingly loud sigh, the blond retreats in a defeat “Fine, I’ll stay tonight.” Wonshik immediately looks up with excitement in his widened eyes, arms wrapping around Jaehwan’s midriff, chortling as he does and placing several kisses all over the older male’s face. The blond rests a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, patting him reassuringly “But I still need to head out for work, so I’ll need to wake up early.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, of course sweetheart.” Wonshik affirms against Jaehwan’s cheek, pulling the blond onto his lap, reconnecting their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan sighs against Wonshik’s mouth, pulling away with a pout. “...now give me my drink.” he demands petulantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Jaehwan groans, blinking through his sleep-lidded eyes at his phone. “I’m late!” he grumbles, rubbing a hand over his eyes. The blond pushes the blanket off slightly, making a lazy move to get off of the bed when his boyfriend stirs next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonshik wraps an arm around Jaehwan’s waist, lethargically pulling the older male onto his chest. “Mmm,” he groans sleepily, nuzzling into the crook of the blond’s neck “don’t go.” he mumbles as he blindly reaches for the blanket, pulling it over the two of them. His fingertips coaxingly brush against Jaehwan’s bare thighs. “It’s cold outside.” he argues without even opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan lets out a satisfied sigh. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel really cold the brief moment he removed the blanket and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel very nice in bed, clad in nothing but Wonshik’s hoodie. He allows himself to fall back into the younger male’s embrace, eyes already getting drowsy. “Mmkay,” he mumbles, “I’ll call the office later.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired slightly by the winter storm we had here today lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Santas go shopping (N-centric; Neo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hakyeon-centric; hinted Hakyeon/Taekwoon (Neo)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Be good for goodness' sake<br/>Warning: nothing <s>Hakyeon installed Find My Friends on 5vixx's phones</s></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Santas; they're just like us. Hakyeon just wants to make sure their Christmas shopping gets done</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakyeon sighs in desperation, facepalming as he tries to gain his composure. He knew it was a mistake coming out to the mall with <em> all six members</em>. <em> Six </em> members who are grown adults, yet for some reason he has ended up as the babysitter. <em> I just wanted us to get our Christmas shopping done on time for once…</em>he finds himself pondering, rubbing his temple in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Last year’s Secret Santa had been a debacle, nearly all of them forgetting to buy a gift and grabbing random things from their rooms at the last minute. Wonshik didn’t even try to make it special; quite simply pulling out his wallet to hand Sanghyuk cash and telling him to <em> “treat yourself kid” </em> with a wink. <em> “Wow, so many possibilities with a 10,000 won, incredible” </em> Sanghyuk had deadpanned in return. </p><p> </p><p>Not this year Satan. </p><p> </p><p>And so here he is, stuck looking like a fed-up single father trying to keep up with his kids. Even right now he glances up to find Sanghyuk and Jaehwan messing around with a mannequin at the store, exaggeratingly trying to make it move until it almost breaks off. “Oh my g- kids!” he shouts across the department. “That’s not a toy!” he says, storming towards the two. </p><p> </p><p>He hear Jaehwan gasp, staring at him with alarmed eyes, yelling “He’s coming! Run Hyoagie!” The pair take-off in a sprint, leaving a bewildered Hakyeon in the store. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh- Jaehwan you are in your late 20s!” he yells after them, watching their backs move farther and farther away. “You can’t run away from me forever!” he adds, muttering to himself “This is such bullshit.” He looks around the department to find the other customers gawking at him. Giving a forced courteous smile, he walks out the store clutching onto the bag of skincare products he bought for his members. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping by a bench in the mall, he shoots a <em> “Where are you guys?” </em>  to the group chat. Sanghyuk, helpfully, responds <em> “Running from you” </em> with a running-man emoticon. Hakyeon closes his eyes and takes a deep inhale through his nose. “Little shit.” he grumbles to himself, causing the mother sitting next to him to pull her son up and walk away, giving the leader a glare as they leave.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, looking down at his phone in futility one last time. Deciding it’s time to take matters into his own hands, he opens his <em> Find my Friends </em> app, devastated, but not surprised, that it would come down to this. Hongbin appears to be the one closest to him. “Okay.” he says to himself, getting up to the blinking destination. It takes him about a good five minutes and he’s standing in front of a video game store. “Of course he’s here. Naturally.” Hakyeon says to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Squinting his eyes, he scans the inside of the store from outside for a mop of dark brown hair. His eyes pause when he finds the visual standing in right in front of the register, tucking his wallet back into his back pocket and grabbing his bag. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet is walking out with a dashing grin, wide eyes focusing on the bag in his hand. He looks up and jumps in surprise. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon widens his eyes in offence, “I came with you? I drove you shits here- you know what,” he sighs in frustration, “I don’t even have the energy to nag right now. I’m just glad at least one of you finally bought your Secret Santa gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin blinks at Hakyeon, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The leader tilts his head in confusion, “...didn’t you buy that for the person you picked for Secret Santa?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” Hongbin starts “...no.” he concludes.</p><p> </p><p>“I- than what is that?” the older male asks, motioning towards the bag. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin smiles, excitedly adding “Oh this is the game I was planning on getting for a couple of weeks now! I got the last one in the store.” he brags, dimpled full in place. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon squints his eyes, sighing, “Did you buy anything for the person you got?” He opens his eyes to find the younger male blinking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, about that,” the brunet starts, “who do I have again?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know what, just go, go wait in the food court!” Hakyeon practically yells, feeling exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>“Sheesh, what’s gotten into you? I was planning on going there anyways. You’re the one that stopped me.” the younger male responds as he slowly walks away. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon groans to himself, hoping the people passing by don’t hear him as he walks towards a bench. He faintly hears a pitter-patter in the distance, gradually getting louder until someone collides against his back. “Hakyeon! Can you give us some cash?!” Jaehwan all but shouts in his ear. </p><p> </p><p>The leader turns around, startled, to find an out-of-breath Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. He rolls his eyes, “I thought you guys wanted to run away from me?” he almost grits out. “And why are you asking me for cash? Both of you have money.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk groans, “Yeah, but the claw-machine only takes cash. Jae and I only have our cards.”</p><p> </p><p>“The claw-machine?” Hakyeon deadpans, receiving enthusiastic nods from the two idiots in front of him. “Why are you guys wasting your time on a claw-machine? We’re supposed to be buying our Christmas gifts. Did you guys even get anything for Secret Santa?” he asks, drained of all energy.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan blinks owlishly at him, “We’re gonna get something from the machine.” </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon blinks at the two of them, sighing as he takes out his wallet and handing them some cash. “But you’re not getting a won more, okay. If you’re not able to grab something out of it then you go buy a <em> real </em>gift."  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah yeah, got it.” Sanghyuk says, taking the cash. </p><p> </p><p>They run off laughing loudly. “Be good, for goodness’ sake!” Hakyeon shouts out after them, rubbing his temple in frustration. He sits back down on the bench, feeling his phone buzz. He unlocks the screen to find four notifications to the group chat from Wonshik.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Getting ice cream at Baskin Robbins </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How come they never asked us to sponsor them? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fucking love BR </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That hurts :(  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon stares at his screen in bewilderment, “What even- uh, forget it.” He turns his screen off, not even bothering to ask the rapper if he had gotten any actual Christmas shopping done. Someone clears their voice in front of him, causing Hakyeon to blink up and find Taekwoon. The younger male is holding up an iced coffee towards him, expression completely blank. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at the beverage. </p><p> </p><p>“You looked like you needed it.” he says nonchalantly, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>A little speechless, Hakyeon shakes his head, blinking once more before taking the procured drink. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon nods and takes a seat next to Hakyeon, placing his shopping bags beside him. “Are you waiting for the others?” he softly asks the leader. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon takes a sip of his coffee, his mood immediately perking up as his taste buds are stimulated. “Well I told Hongbin to wait in the food court, Wonshik is at Baskin Robbins, and the other two are playing on some claw machine. </p><p> </p><p>The taller male scoffs next to him as he pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. “They’re about to lose all of their money. Those things are a rip-off.”</p><p> </p><p><em> All of my money </em> the leader finds himself wondering, feeling himself sulking a little as he continues to sip on his drink. He gently elbows Taekwoon, “Are you done Christmas shopping?” he asks, slightly disappointed when he sees the younger male untangling the headphones from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon nods, “Yep. I think I’m all set.” he says as he places one earbuds into his ear. Taking a second, he turns to Hakyeon. “Thanks for setting this up today. I appreciate you making sure we’re taken care of.” he says, waiting for the older male to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon blinks at the other, pausing mid-sip. Gulping the rest of the coffee in his mouth, he lets out a chuckle “U-uh, sure. I just didn’t want to end up with a mug I <em> already </em> drink from...again.” he says, hoping his face isn’t blushing as much as he is imagining it to.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon nods once more, a faint smile gracing his face. After a contemplative second, he offers Hakyeon the other earbud, the latter staring at it for a second before taking it with a smile. </p><p><br/>Maybe today's shopping trip <em> isn’t so bad. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's 2am &amp; I'm sleepy lol hope you all like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How you like this mistletoe? (RaBin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hongbin/Wonshik (RaBin)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: Underneath the mistletoe last night.<br/>Warning: some cussing, second-hand embarrassment, questionable mistletoe placement</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonshik interrupts Hongbin during a zoom/skype meeting...naked.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongbin tries to blink his drowsiness away as he sits in front of his computer. He was initially elated when his boss informed them the day before that due to the predicted winter storm, they wouldn’t have to come in to work in person. Instead he had suggested having a brief meeting via webcam and work on everything from home. Unfortunately for Hongbin, he decided to act as if he didn’t have work the next day <em> at all,</em> drinking a little too much wine, having a little too much fun. Now he sits on his gaming chair, hungover and cold in front of his webcam. What a pity. He yawns, thinking about how he’d rather be in his bed under his warm, cozy blanket, resting his head on his fluffy, soft pillow, his back pressed against Wonshik’s shirtless pecs. He finds himself pouting as he sits in front of his computer on this Tuesday morning </p><p> </p><p><em> “Lee? Do we still have you?”  </em>He hears his boss’s voice through his headphones. </p><p> </p><p>Holding back his groan, Hongbin turns his attention towards the screen, mentally counting down the seconds left in the meeting as he pulls the speaker steady against his mouth. “Yes Hakyeon, I’m here.” he responds without a zilch of enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>He sees Hakyeon scrunching his eyebrows in disapproval, letting out an exhausted sigh. “Look guys, I know no one wants to work on a snow day, but we still need to get through these meeting points. I don’t care if you guys don’t spend the rest of your ‘working hours’ actually working today, but I ask that we all focus for the next half hour.” </p><p> </p><p>Feeling only a <em> hint </em> of guilt, Hongbin nods his head, affirming along his other co-workers that Hakyeon has their undivided attention. Ten more long minutes pass when the clearing of a voice grabs Hongbin’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up towards his door to find Wonshik standing against it, a smirk plastered on his face, sultry gaze directed his way, nips, hips, and dick on full display- wait <em> nips, hips, and dick</em>? Hongbin’s jaw drops when he realizes his boyfriend is standing in his doorway. Naked. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning sexy.” Wonshik slurs out in the deepest voice he could muster. </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of his eyes, he sees several heads in the meeting window snap up towards the screen, Hakyeon immediately stopping what he was saying. Hongbin glances at his screen with wide, mortified eyes, realizing that he is not, in fact, on mute. <em>“Shit!”</em>  he mutters, frantically clicking on the “mute” button only for a notification to pop-up with the phrase <em>“The host of this meeting has disabled the mute button."</em> <em>Goddamn it Hakyeon! </em>Hongbin thinks to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see, <em> baby</em>?” his boyfriend calls out from the doorway. Hongbin snaps his head up to find the other raising an eyebrow, a shit-eating grin taking over his entire face. </p><p> </p><p>“Wonshi-” he starts off, only to get cut-off by his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh-uh, that’s not all.” the other male says, proudly bringing his hand in from the hallway holding up a mistletoe. Hongbin blinks at him in confusion as Wonshik wiggles his eyebrows. Wonshik slowly moves the mistletoe over his chest and down, stopping it right above his cock which was already half chub. “I’ve got breakfast.” he says with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin splutters, absolutely positive his face must have changed several shades of pink. The muscles on his face and neck strain as he forces himself not to cringe. “Wonshik!” he finally shouts. “It’s 9 am and I’m-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on,” the other male cuts him off again. “We did worse things under the mistletoe last night-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in a zoom meeting!” he blurts out, effectively shutting his boyfriend up. From his periphery he sees a couple of coworkers flinch from the volume in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik blinks at him, mouth agape, still holding onto the mistletoe in front of his pelvis. He clears his throat before dumbly asking “Um, a zoom meeting?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin nods, wide eyes motioning towards his computer. “Yes Wonshik.”</p><p> </p><p>The other male opens his mouth then closes it again, as if searching for the right words. He brings the mistletoe down, arms awkwardly hanging beside him, audibly gulping as he asks “And uh, did they...they could hear...everything?” </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin cringes, holding onto the bridge of his nose to avoid looking at his computer screen. “Yes, they can.” </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend gasps loudly, clearing his voice once more. Hongbin looks up to see Wonshik fiddling with the mistletoe in his hand as he tries to cover his erection. “I’m sorry to everyone for uh...interrupting. So sorry. That was not my intention.” he babbles, bouncing on the ball of his feet as he starts to shiver a little from the cold air thinking about how <em> it wasn’t this cold a second ago</em>. “Uh...Hongbin had nothing to do with this.” he continues to reveal, “I did this all on my own. He really didn’t expect me to come out here and-”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin groans loudly, “Wonshik just go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Have a nice day!” the older male rushes out, swiftly turning around and rushing out the door, giving Hongbin a glimpse of his ass, faint pink hand-print slowly fading away. </p><p> </p><p>The sight makes Hongbin hide his face in his palms as he tries not to scream, feeling the embarrassment seep through his pores. He finally collects himself, sighing as he looks back up at the screen. “I’m terribly sorry for that interruption.” he says, avoiding eye contact with all of his coworkers, opting to stare into the webcam directly.</p><p> </p><p>A silent second passes before Hakyeon clears his voice “T-that’s okay. That’s how morning zoom meetings go sometimes haha.” he awkwardly jokes. Hongbin nods in return, refusing to look at his employer’s face. He briefly hears someone else, most likely Jaehwan, muttering <em> shit I wish my mornings went like that </em> before getting cut-off by Hakyeon with a loud, forced chuckle. “Okay, now where were we?” the boss says a few decibels louder than before. Hongbin wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. </p><p> </p><p>The meeting runs for another good fifteen minutes before Hakyeon decides to let them go. No one brings up the floor length mirror behind Hongbin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please excuse any typos~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Noise complaints are just suggestions (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Jaehwan (HyuKen)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: "Oh it's Christmas so we'll stop"<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jaehwan &amp; Sanghyuk promise their neighbor they'll keep it down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanghyuk slams open the door to their apartment, the door making a loud thud as he pushes Jaehwan against it. The hand gripping the older male’s hip moving down to cop a feel of the perky ass. Jaehwan moans against Sanghyuk’s mouth, biting the taller male’s bottom lip as he grinds up against the other. A particularly hard bite makes Sanghyuk hiss, pulling away momentarily to glare at his boyfriend. Jaehwan stares back at him with a challenging grin. </p><p>
  
</p><p>The taller male smirks, displaying his teeth in a feral manner, “Oh you are gonna get it tonight, baby.” he declares in a deep voice. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Jaehwan raises an eyebrow, giggling out an “Oh?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sanghyuk opens his mouth to continue when he hears from behind him, “Actually can you guys keep it down please?” The pair’s eyes widen, head immediately snapping towards the direction of the noise to find their neighbor standing outside of his door in a bathrobe, his hands in the pocket, a tired frown on his face. “My wife just put the baby to sleep and I don’t want her to wake up.” he says with a sigh. “We have to get up early to meet my family for Christmas.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The couple gives each other a glance before Jaehwan says over Sanghyuk’s shoulder, “Oh it’s Christmas, so we’ll stop.” He adds a soft, cheeky smile no one can resist. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Chuckling nervously, Sanghyuk adds “Sorry Mr. Jung.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Their neighbor gives them a smile, yawning as he walks back into his apartment. Sanghyuk sighs as the couple walks into their place, “Damn. I was gonna fuck you onto the bed.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jaehwan turns to Sanghyuk in confusion, eyebrows scrunched together as he takes his shoes off, “Was?” He scoffs, adding “You still are.” before walking towards their bathroom. “I’m just gonna wash up real quick.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sanghyuk blinks at his boyfriend, walking behind Jaehwan to remind him “Um, Jae we literally just told Mr. Jung we’d keep it down.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The older male shakes off Sanghyuk’s concern as he washes his hands, “Don’t worry. I’ll keep it down. I'm good at being quiet and discrete.”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Jung’s decide to move out before the end of the month.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And everywhere there’s joy around (KenBin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hongbin/Jaehwan<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: "And everywhere there’s joy around"<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Snowball fight at the courtyard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongbin is having the most amazing sleep this morning: his blanket creating a burrow of coziness, his pillow acting as a sanctuary for his dreaming head, the softness of the bed wrapping him in the sweetest of comfort. </p><p> </p><p>“Kong! Kong! Wake up!” Jaehwan shakes him awake. Hongbin startles up from his peaceful slumber, glaring at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Jaehwan! I was asleep!” Hongbin takes his sleep very seriously, especially since the boarding school has a strict time schedule forcing all of the boys to be up by 6 am sharp, Monday through Friday. So he rather enjoys his weekends of being able to sleep in and he <em> does not </em> appreciate Jaehwan waking him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kong you’re missing it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Missing what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see! Come on, put on your coat!”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin groans, “<em>Jaeeee</em>,” slamming his hand against the bed in a mini-tantrum “let me <em> sleeep</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan doesn’t take the very obvious rejection seriously, instead opting to hop onto the younger male’s bed, arms pulling the blanket away. “But <em> Konnng</em>, everyone is outside having fun! Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go by yourself if you want to go so bad!” he snaps, shooting Jaehwan a gremlin glare.</p><p> </p><p>The older male stops bouncing, his crestfallen eyes gleaming behind his glasses partially covered by his dark brown fringes, pink lips formed into a pout. “But it’s no fun if you’re not there with me.” he mumbles dejectedly in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> fully rouses Hongbin out of his sleep. Jaehwan is fiddling with the cuticles of his thumb, bottom lips pushed out, shoulders slumped. The younger male sighs, shaking his own brown hair and groaning “<em>Finnnneeee!”  </em>The response has Jaehwan immediately snapping his head up at Hongbin with a gasp, mouth forming a wide grin, expression full of awe. Hongbin makes a show of rolling his eyes, “But I get to have your dessert at lunch!” he grumbles, his heart skipping a beat when the bubbly older male jumps at him with a hug.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yay!!!”  </em>Jaehwan exclaims, pulling back with a smile reaching the crinkles of his eyes “I’ll grab your jacket!” He hops off the bed and rushes towards the closet. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin hopes the rapid beating of his heart calms down.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hongbin gapes at the scene: the courtyard which was flourishing with forest green and brown foliage and shrubbery <em> just </em> yesterday, is now layered by a clean, smooth expanse of pure white snow. He watches in awe as his fellow students run around the yard in their winter coats and hats, still clad in their pajamas with boots haphazardly thrown on. The students laugh and scream as they throw and dodge snowballs. </p><p> </p><p>A snowball hits his back, immediately crumbling from the impact against his grey coat. He turns around to glare, freezing when he finds his best friend guffawing, Jaehwan’s eyes crinkled behind his thin-rimmed glasses, the tips of his ears and nose a tint of pink, mouth displaying the <em> sweetest </em> smile Hongbin can ever imagine.</p><p> </p><p>The beating of his heart picks up, his breath caught in his throat. He gulps, forcing out a groan, <em> “You’re dead Lee Jaehwan!”  </em>he says, an evil smirk forming on his face as he crouches down to collect some snow, “Dead!” he shouts as he runs after Jaehwan, the older male already off in a sprint, cackling madly, mixing in with all of the other high schoolers.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin pauses, squinting his eyes to search for that familiar mop of hair. He spots Jaehwan gathering a huge pile of snow, looking around for the younger male as he does. Jaehwan pauses, staring up at Hongbin like a deer caught in headlights as he runs towards him screaming “Ahhh!!” Jaehwan yelps when Hongbin jumps on top of him, throwing a huge pile of snow in the older male’s face. He splutters through a laugh, throwing fistfuls of loose snow before finally putting his hand up, imploring to Hongbin to call truce. </p><p><br/>
Pausing for a second, Hongbin looks down at his best friend, his glasses wet from melted snow, misplaced on his face, hair damp, nose and cheeks a deeper shade of pink. <em> “Binnnn,”  </em>he hears Jaehwan whine, adding “I quit, I quit!” through his giggles. Hongbin pushes away the fluttering in his chest. He glances around to see the boys having fun...and everywhere there’s joy around.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Christmas Day Surprise (ChaBin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hongbin/Hakyeon (ChaBin)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Did I make you cry on Christmas Day<br/>Warning: Hakyeon makes Hongbin cry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongbin rubs his eyes as he finishes brushing his teeth, sleepiness still evident in his eyes. He looks at himself in the mirror as he washes his face, his tired gaze staring back at him. He’s not even sure why they need to wake up so early to exchange gifts and how a couple more hours of sleep would ruin Christmas. It’s not like they have anywhere else to go today. They could have very well stayed in bed until noon, shared sleepy cuddles and kisses. </p><p> </p><p>But Hakyeon was insistent on getting up bright and early. Hongbin sighs after drying his face. He walks out and inhales the smell of freshly made Christmas pancakes, following the aroma to find his boyfriend humming to himself. Hongbin can’t help but smiles at the sight as the older male, clad in an apron, flips another flap-jack on the pan, a pile already formed on the plate next to him. With a grin, he walks towards Hakyeon. </p><p> </p><p>A movement in his periphery makes him halt. Hongbin slowly turns his head over towards the living room, only the faint brightness of a snowy morning lighting up the room. Their humble, modestly decorated Christmas tree standing still against the wall. Hongbin scrunches his eyes for a second, shaking his head and turning around. “It’s too early.” he mutters to himself. He’s about to go to the kitchen when a shuffling noise grabs his attention, causing him to snap his head towards the living room once more. </p><p> </p><p>He glances over at Hakyeon once more as he starts walking towards the tree, feeling nervous for some reason. The next thing he knows one of the boxes moves. He takes a sharp intake of breath and steps back, tripping over his feet and falling down. “Ow…” he groans. </p><p> </p><p>“Bin, you okay?” he hears Hakyeon say from the kitchen. He opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out. The seemingly innocent brown box with a red bow moves once more, shuffling to the side. Hongbin screams, trying to crawl backwards until he hits Hakyeon’s legs. He looks up to find his boyfriend’s concerned gaze on him. “Hongbin what happened?” he acts, reaching down to pull the younger male up. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin clutches onto the Hakyeon’s sleeve, panicked eyes boring into his boyfriend’s, “Yeon that box i-is moving!” he shouts, frantically glancing over to the box. He’s not sure what exactly is in the box or when either of them even set it there, but it continues to shake. Some type of clawing noise comes out of it and Hongbin nearly shits himself. While a small part of him knows it might be something small like a mouse (not that a mouse makes the situation any less terrifying), but Hongbin automatically thinks of the worse, like a raccoon or opossum somehow snuck into their house and trapped itself in that box. </p><p> </p><p>The box moves again and Hongbin snaps a finger towards it, “There! There! You see?!” he shouts, his other hand clutching onto Hakyeon’s shirt. He looks over at his boyfriend to find the other holding back a laugh, biting his lower lip. The younger male frowns, “Why are you worried?” he questions in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon lightly chuckles, slowly prying Hongbin’s grip off of his sleeve with a sigh, “Bin, come on.” he says as he pulls the younger towards the presents, the box once moving now still. He stops right in front of the box and opts to sit down on the floor, pulling Hongbin down with him. Hongbin narrows his eyes, staring at the box suspiciously. He notices some rather large air holes on the top of the box, the room still being too dark for him to see what is inside. Hakeyon gently pulls the box closer to him, sliding it in front of Hongbin. “I promise you that you will love whatever is inside the box.” he says, placating the younger male’s unasked worries. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin stares down at the box, taking in a breath. He looks over at Hakyeon, the older male giving him a wide grin and nodding his head. With a sigh, he removes the lid of the box, his jaw immediately dropping. There, inside the box, is a grey and white kitten peering up at Hongbin with wide eyes. It meows softly at the human, tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>The younger male gasps, looking from the kitten up to Hakyeon then back at the cat. “I know you always wanted a can’t but couldn’t get one for allergies…” Hakyeon starts off saying, the smile wavering nervously. “He...it’s hypoallergenic! It’s a Siberian!” the older male adds, trying to gauge Hongbin’s reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin gapes at Hakyeon, the older male’s smile slightly faltering. He glances down into the box and picks up the cat. Hongbin carefully places the cat on his lap, the kitten immediately curling up on his lap. Anxiously chuckling, Hakyeon adds “The person at the shelter said they produce less of the enzyme that causes people’s allergic reaction.” He glances at Hongbin, the younger male quiet as he stares at the cat, slowly petting it as the kitten mewls against the touch. Hakyeon bites his lower lip, clearing his throat “I-I just thought...how you really wanted one so I did a lot of research.” Hongbin doesn’t look up. The older male gulps, getting worried that perhaps Hongbin <em> doesn’t want </em> the cat or might be feeling sick. Hakyeon knows that there is no <em> definite </em> hypoallergenic cat, just ones that are less likely to give a person an allergic reaction. Perhaps this cat wasn’t making the cut. He nervously asks “Hongbin?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger male looks up with wet eyes, hands stilling on the kitten, voice shaking “Y-you got me a cat?” Hakyeon blinks, dumbly nodding. Hongbin looks back down, going back to petting the kitten, slightly sniffling as he adds. “I-I always wanted on-” he chokes up, shoulders slightly shaking. He looks up at Hakyeon, tears streaming down his face “T-thank you.” he stutters.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon rushes towards him “Oh honey,” engulfing him in a huge hug, rubbing his shoulder “did I make you cry on Christmas Day?” He places a kiss on the younger male’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin wraps his arms around Hakyeon, little sobs escaping his lips. The kitten glances up at the humans from the fortress they’ve created around it. Hongbin pulls away, sniffling as he smiles at the new member of their little family. He smiles up at Hakyeon moving forward to place a long kiss. “Thanks Hakyeon.” he mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips, looking back down at the cat. “Oh what a cutie you are!” he coos at the kitten, pulling up the mewling kitten closer to his face. He giggles to himself, trying to stifle a laugh as he says “I just got you a mug.”</p><p> </p><p>The older males gasps offendedly, “I tried fulfilling a childhood wish for you and you got me a mug from the dollar store?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s from HomeGoods, thank you very much.” Hongbin retorts, smirking as he pets their cat.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he smiles back. “So,” he starts off, “what are we gonna name him?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did some research to see what kind of cat someone with allergies can possibly get lol Hope you all liked it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chinese food: xmas day loneliness cure (LeoBin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hongbin/Taekwoon (LeoBin)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: It’ll be lonely this Christmas<br/>Warning: second hand embarrassment, cussing, possible biting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The delivery food app mixes up Hongbin &amp; Taekwoon's Xmas day Chinese food order...it kind of gets ugly?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Stupid Sanghyuk, going to visit his FaMiLY for Christmas </em> he had grumbled to himself, bitter that his roommate chose to leave him by himself on freaking Christmas. <em> “I’m sorry Bin. You’re always welcomed to join us!”  </em>Sanghyuk had <em> unhelpfully </em> offered him. Lee Hongbin will do many things, but he refuses to accept a pity invite from his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>You see, Hongbin <em> also </em> had plans to visit his family this year, but his family and he came to the conclusion that perhaps it’s best that he doesn’t fly with an impending snowstorm alert. Fortunately for Sanghyuk, his family literally lived fifteen minutes away from them. <em> Lucky bastards. </em></p><p> </p><p>So here is Lee Hongbin, sitting in his apartment on Christmas day playing video games on his computer. It’ll be lonely this Christmas, that’s for sure. He sighs as he continues clicking on his keyboards, getting kill-shot after kill-shot. The ringing of his doorbell makes him pause his game. At least the Chinese restaurant is open.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin grabs his phone and hops off of his computer chair, making his way towards his door, opening it with a huge grin. “Lee Hongbin?” the delivery guy asks, already handing him a bag before he even responds. “Merry Christmas.” the guy rushes out in an exasperated tone, already walking to the next apartment, struggling to hold up the bags in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>The gamer blinks at the delivery guy, standing in his doorway with his food. <em> Poor guy</em>, he thought. Apparently Hongbin wasn’t the only one excited to order Chinese food on Christmas day. He shuts his door as he watches the delivery guy stumble towards the elevators, at least three orders still in his hand. Opening his phone's delivery app, he makes sure to leave the guy a good tip.</p><p> </p><p>Sliding his phone into his back pocket, he rushes over to the dining table. His mouth is already salivating for the food. All he could think about for the last half hour was the house lo mein and egg roll he had ordered. “Ah, lemme wash my hands!” he said out loud to no one in particular, depositing the bag on the table and speed walking to the kitchen sink to rinse his hands, eagerness building up in his core. He dries his hands and grabs his chopsticks as he rushes back, pouring himself a glass of water then sitting down, grinning like a mad man as he pulls his takeout containers. “Gee, why’d they give me three containers? That’s strange.” he says to himself, too distracted by the growl he stomach suddenly let out. He pulls the biggest container over and opens it...only for his smile to completely drop. </p><p> </p><p>There in the container is not the house lo mein he had ordered, no, but instead he finds some steaming ribs. Hongbin blinks at the contents in confusion, looking around his apartment as if someone else would pop out to tell him that his food was switched as a part of a prank show. “What the…” he mumbles to himself, pulling over the next takeout container to find thin noodles <em> which are not </em> lo mein. “The hell?” he mutters loudly, reaching for the bag to look at the receipt.</p><p> </p><p>His jaw drops as he reads the order. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chicken mei fun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Boneless spare ribs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonton egg drop soup </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t what I ordered!” he yells out the obvious to his empty apartment. Shaking his head, he glances up at the top right to see <em> Taekwoon </em> scribbled on the receipt. It doesn’t even say his name on it. Hongbin groans loudly, ready to throw a tantrum, heavily considering calling the restaurant, hopefully getting connected to the delivery guy to give a piece of his mind and demand lo mein and his damn egg roll.</p><p> </p><p>He throws the bag on the table with a growl, upset, hungry, alone. Taking a deep breath, Hongbin sighs. He thinks back to how he was pitying the delivery guy just a few moments back, running around with all of those orders, working on Christmas day. Him yelling at the guy would be of no help. The gamer’s stomach growls again as he groans. Having the restaurant make and redeliver the lo mein would take at least another half hour. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes drift up at the ribs, the mouthwatering delectable ribs, the steam still evident, the smell absolutely divine. He subconsciously finds himself licking his lips, his gaze shifting over to the noodles, thin but colorful, looking absolutely delicious. Just because of <em> curiosity</em>, he decides to pull the soup container towards him, opening the lid to be hit with the aromatic steam. “Whoa.” he says to himself. Looking at the spread in front of him, he licks his lips. “Well I’ve already got the food all opened up…” he reasons out loud, continuing “and who knows where this Taekwoon guy even lives,” he says as he picks up his chopsticks, slowly hovering over the ribs, picking one one as he says, “and it would be a shame for all of this food to go to waste.” He takes a bite.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hongbin is halfway done with the noodles, reaching over to grab another rib. Initially he thought the order was a random assortment of food but with how delicious it all was, can Hongbin really complain? He hears a knock at his door, making him halt mid-bite. The gamer sits there still, not sure who that might be and if he should go check. A second knock almost makes him drop the rib, causing him to scramble to grab his napkin. Hongbin wipes the grease and sauce away from his mouth before pushing the chair back and standing up. He takes a gulp of water, ending it with a pleased <em> ahh </em> as he walks over to the door. </p><p> </p><p>He peers into the peephole to find some taller lanky guy in front of the door. Hongbin scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. <em> Who is this</em>? The stranger glances up, pushes his face close to the peephole, the fisheye view making his face look extremely round. Hongbin pulls away and hums, opting to open the door. He eyes the man standing outside suspiciously, asking “Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger peers at Hongbin through the black bangs covering his eyes. He glances down and Hongbin realizes that he’s holding a plastic bag. The stranger reads the receipt on the bag, shoulder slightly slouched. “Are you Hongbin?” he asks in a soft voice that the gamer was not expecting. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks at the stranger in front of him, sporting a mildly threatening look underlined by tiredness. The lanky male raises an eyebrow, patiently waiting for an answer. Hongbin shakes his head, “Oh, yes. I am. I’m Hongbin.” he responds, scrunching his eyebrows and looking the stranger up and down. “And you are…?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger straightens his back up “I’m Taekwoon.” he responds. </p><p> </p><p><em> Taekwoon, Taekwoon...why does that name sound familiar... </em> Hongbin ponders staring off into space. <em> Taekwoon… </em></p><p> </p><p>“I think our Chinese orders got switched up.” Taekwoon finally says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit! Taekwoon!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chicken mei fun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Boneless spare ribs </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wonton egg drop soup </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taekwoon! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin’s eyes widen as he nearly tumbles back dramatically, holding onto the edge of the door. Taekwoon reaches out to settle the gamer with his free hand, a look of concern clearly evident in his face. “Whoa, you okay?” he asks. The gamer nods, trying not to wheeze or look at the bag in Taekwoon’s hand. The slightly taller male pulls away, raising the bag up, he says “Well I’m glad they have our apartment numbers on the receipt.”</p><p> </p><p>“They…” Hongbin clears his throat, “our apartment number is on the receipt?” he tries to ask casually, hoping his eyes aren’t showing the inner panic he is going through as he berates himself for not even looking at the address listed on the receipt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thankfully.” Taekwoon says politely, almost conversationally, albeit a bit shyly. “Well I’ve got your lo mein and egg roll right here. Still warm.” His voice remains soft, almost as soft as the discrete smile gracing his face. </p><p> </p><p>The gamer gapes at the bag, a part of him excited at the prospect that his lo mein is right in front of him while an equal part of him is absolutely <em> mortified </em> that he just ate this stranger’s food. “Ahh...that’s so kind of you.” he anxiously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t expect to see my order again haha.” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon’s shy smile slowly disappears. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin takes a sharp breath, trying to figure out how to break the news. “How do I say this…” he actually works out loudly. “Um...so when I opened the box and saw it wasn’t my order...I didn’t actually know our addresses were on the receipt and I thought about calling the restaurant again but it would take them a while to make the order again and I’m sure they’re busy because it’s Christmas and I didn’t want the poor server to get yelled at, on Christmas, you know? Ha, so I guess what I’m trying to say…” he babbles only to leave his sentence incomplete.</p><p> </p><p>A silent moment passes. “So you ate it?” the taller male deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin sucks in air through his teeth, “Uh...some of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Even though it’s not yours?” Taekwoon adds, his eye twitching only the <em>slightest</em>. </p><p> </p><p>The gamer gulps, nodding. </p><p> </p><p>A minute passes by, or maybe two, or even three. Hongbin watches the strangers neck muscles straining. In the next moment, Taekwoon hurls at him with a scream, mouth open, teeth bared as he nearly pushes the game down on the floor of the hallway. Hongbin grapples against his doorframe, fight-or-flight kicking him, with flight winning and telling him <em>get the fuck outta here man!</em> Taekwoon shouts as he pushes Hongbin down and <em>bites! fucking bites</em> him on the shoulder over his hoodie. Hongbin's eyes widen in surprise, shocked at the predicament he's in. It didn't necessarily hurt, providing pressure more than anything, but just the situation. <em>Did this grown man, this stranger, just fucking bite me over Chinese food? On Christmas?!</em></p><p> </p><p>He feels the stranger freezing over him, slowly pulling away to gape at Hongbin, expression full of embarrassment and trauma. "Oh my god..." he whispers, wide, panicked eyes staring down at the gamer. He clears his throat and brushes off his pants, avoiding Hongbin's eyes, "I-I don't know why I did...I didn't mean to...oh my god I bit you." he says out loud, as if he were talking more to himself than anything. He extends a hand to the gamer, Hongbin nervously taking the helping hand. "I'm so sorry." he adds, clearing his throat. "I'm sorry...it's just," he sighs "I was looking forward to the food all day, and I know that's no excuse! I- I'm sorry." he concludes.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin doesn't say anything, opting to just nod instead, slowly inching towards his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't even know what else to say...” Taekwoon adds.</p><p> </p><p>The gamer gulps, forcing out a smile, "I-it's okay. I understand the frustration." he mumbles. "And I barely felt the bite." he adds, giving a wide grin he <em>hopes</em> will appear genuine.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon bites his lower lip, nodding. "Still, I apologize. That was inexcusable." he says with a sigh, handing Hongbin his bag “Merry Christmas.” He gives the shorter male a quick polite smile. </p><p> </p><p>The gamer takes the food in confusion, blinking at the other male and muttering back “Merry Christmas…” as Taekwoon nods, turning to go back to his apartment. A pang of guilt fills in his chest as he calls after the other, “Um, excuse me Taekwoon?” The lanky male turns around, looking even more defeated than he did thirty seconds ago. Hongbin swallows the lump in his throat, a little hesitant over what he’s about to say “Uh, why don’t you join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon blinks back at him. “Join you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin swallows the lump in his throat, “Uh yeah, join me. I mean, I’ve still got over half of your order left...and all of mine obviously. Oh and almost all of the soup.” he says with a nervous chuckle. “And I’m eating by myself anyways,” Hongbin continues to ramble, eyes widening as he adds, “unless you’ve got someone else you’re eating with! I..” he sighs. “I’m sorry. I can order you something else or pay you back if you want-”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” the stranger replies. </p><p> </p><p>The gamer pauses, mouth still parted. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon shrugs, “Okay.” he repeats. “I don’t see the harm. I <em> was </em> about to eat by myself anyways…” he mutters quietly, avoiding eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Hongbin says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” the taller male adds, rubbing the back of his neck. There is a quick second of quiet awkwardness as Taekwoon clears his throat. “Did you say all of the soup is left?”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin looks up, frantically nodding, stepping aside and extending his arm towards his apartment, motioning for Taekwoon to come inside. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the hesitant look on the stranger’s face, he sighs, stepping into the apartment. Hongbin closes the door behind him, turning to Taekwoon, the taller male now smiling, “I was looking forward to the soup the most.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/enbykong/status/1333308411727867906?s=20">tweet</a>. Pls, I beg of you, ignore any typos 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Xmas Broken Hearts Club (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: HyuKen (one-sided ChaSang; mentioned ChaBin)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: Last Christmas I gave you my heart<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sanghyuk sulks at a company Christmas party. There he meets Lee Jaehwan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk scoffs listening to the song playing loudly. <em> How fitting </em>he bitterly thinks as he watches Hakyeon posing with his fiance across the room. It is almost as if the song was deliberately played to mock him. Why else would the DJ play this right now. Sure, it’s the holiday season, but there are plenty of other Christmas songs he could’ve played at the work party. </p><p> </p><p>Even though it has almost been a year, the wound is still very fresh, Hakyeon rejecting Sanghyuk with something along the lines of being “too young” and “I see you as a little brother.” But here’s the kicker...Hongbin is just two years older than him. Sanghyuk takes a sip of his drink, scowling as he looks away from the couple. His eyes lock with a grinning stranger sitting at the table next to him. A <em> handsome </em> stranger, dressed in a burgundy suit, blonde hair styled up and away from his clear forehead, a perfectly pointed nose, twinkling brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” the man exclaims, baring his perfect teeth as he does, shooting a wave as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blinks in confusion, turning around to see who the guy was talking to. With no one else behind him, it seems that it is Sanghyuk. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking to me?” he asks the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>The other man gives a hearty chuckle, a smile breaking across his face causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.  “We’re the only ones sitting here, so who else would I be talking to silly goose?” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk looks around and confirms that, yes, it seems that they are the only two guys sitting on this end of the room. All of the other employees are either mingling, drinking, or going wild on the dance floor. “Oh.” he says dumbly, running a hand through his black hair, parted to the side. He turns back to the stranger, asking “Have we met?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond is mid-sip during the inquiry, raising both of his eyebrows as he gulps, as if he were expecting this question. “That’s a great question!” he starts off in a perky voice, immediately getting up and walking over to Sanghyuk’s table. Sanghyuk’s eyes widen in alarm, if only for a second, as the stranger pulls out the chair right next to him and plops down, glass still in hand. “The answer, shamefully, is no. I’m Lee Jaehwan!” he responds in a chipper voice, extending his free hand out for a shake, boxy grin on display.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk observes the hand for a second, hesitantly going in for a firm grip and shake. “Han Sanghyuk.” he curtly responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Sanghyuk!” Jaehwan beams so brightly it almost cracks through the dark cloud over Sanghyuk’s head. <em> Almost</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise.” he responds nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds go by with neither talking, only the chatter of the party and <em> Wham! </em> playing in the background. Jaehwan lazily bumps his head to the song, a smile never leaving his lips. He finishes off his drink and turns to Sanghyuk.</p><p> </p><p>“So....” the stranger starts off, “which one broke your heart?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk <em> chokes </em> on his drink, snapping his head towards the blond with widened eyes, coughing up a lung. The blond rolls his eyes, as he hands a napkin, a playful smirk gracing his face “Oh come on. You’ve been sulking and shooting daggers at that couple all night long. Either one, or mayhaps, <em> both </em> of them have broken your heart.” he says with an amused chuckle, his handsome face raising a knowing eyebrow. Sanghyuk loathes him.</p><p> </p><p>He glares at the blond for a second, slightly offended this <em> stranger</em>, this man he just met less than a minute ago, is bluntly calling him out. He grits his teeth as Jaehwan continues to stare at him with a challenging smirk. Sanghyuk sighs, scoffing as he asks “Was I that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very.” Jaehwan responds, a reassuring smile still plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips, Sanghyuk exhales. He motions his head towards the couple, Jaehwan turning to follow his vision, “The one on the left.” he says, hoping the bitterness doesn’t come out too strong. </p><p> </p><p>The blond nods, turning to Sanghyuk with his lips parted in realization, “Ah, Cha Hakyeon? Oh I can definitely see that. He’s like an angel and loves to pamper his subordinates. Handsome too.” he reasons, nodding to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blinks, mouth going agape. “Y-you know him?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan nods enthusiastically. “Yep! Him and Hongbin. I had to meet them earlier this year.” he smiles as he adds. “So...what’s the story?”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a little deceived, a part of Sanghyuk wants to tell Jaehwan to <em> fuck off </em>, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes another sip of his drink, shrugging. “I started working in the Marketing department for almost two years now?” he glances up at Jaehwan real quick, then shifting his gaze down to his hand sliding the bottom of his glass against the table cloth. He gulps as he starts again, “And well, I guess for all of the reasons you said” he adds a dry chuckle, his eyes focusing on the aimless pattern the movement of his glass is making “I developed feelings for him. I told him last year after the holiday party how I felt and…well...guess it was one-sided.” he concludes with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>A pale hand gently rests on top of Sanghyuk’s fidgeting hand, not necessarily pushing, no real pressure in the action, just...there. He glances up to find the blond starting at him with a pitiful smile, lips pressed together, eyebrows slightly scrunched together. Sanghyuk feels like recoiling from the touch, grimacing from the look of pity, until the other male opens his mouth “I get it.” he says in a soft voice, his hand giving Sanghyuk’s hand a comforting squeeze. “I’ve been there.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk glances up at the blond, lips crooking up to a fleeting smile. “Yeah?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>The blond nods, sucking his lower lip in and letting it go with a click, the plush lip bouncing slightly. Sanghyuk <em> does not </em> stare...for too long. Jaehwan sighs, “My boyfriend also broke up with me around the holidays last year. Something about me being too energetic. And too pushy. Can you believe that?” the blond babbles, turning to Sanghyuk for only a second, narrowing his eyebrows in ponder, “And I think he said the words ‘too much’ or something like that.” he mutters, shrugging slightly. “It hurt, like a lot.” he mumbles, looking up at the Sanghyuk with that pitiful, tight-lipped smile from a few moments ago. Jaehwan sighs as he continues “But I didn’t fret for too long because I remembered who I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow, “And who is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan turns to Sanghyuk with a straight face, <em> pretty </em> pink lips parted ever so slightly, round brown eyes boring into his soul, head tilting to the side “A fucking delight, of course.” he states.</p><p> </p><p>It takes Sanghyuk a good two seconds to process what the other just said, bursting out in laughter. He laughs until he feels an ache in his belly, miniscule tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “Oh boy,” he says, trying to control his laughter, “a fucking delight.” he repeats, taking a sip of water. “Oh man, I’ve made a huge mistake: when Hakyeon said ‘you’re too young’ I should’ve countered with ‘no I’m not, I’m a fucking delight.’” Sanghyuk says, chuckling as he does.</p><p> </p><p>The blond gasps in offense, “Too young? That’s what Hakyeon said?” he asks, a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk nods, clicking his tongue and he shoots the other a finger gun, “Bingo.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan shakes his head, a hand reaching down to Sanghyuk’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze, looking Sanghyuk dead in the eye as he says in seriousness “You, sir are <em> a man. </em> A <em> fine ass man </em> at that.” He gives Sanghyuk a once-over, whistling, “The things I’d let you do to me…” he says, completely ignoring how the younger male sputters at the comment “so don’t pay Hakyeon any attention. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blinks at Jaehwan, mouth agape. The blond expectantly stares at him until Sanghyuk nods back with “Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Jaehwan says, giving Sanghyuk’s hand a pat as he turns towards his glass, lips immediately pouting when he realizes it’s empty. “Oh…” he nearly whimpers, causing Sanghyuk’s heart to do a little loop. “Oh well.” he says then as he checks the time on his phone, expression changing to a crestfallen one. “I think it’s time I call a night anyways.” he says with a disappointed sigh. Sanghyuk, for some odd reason, feels a similar disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jaehwan gasps, turning to Sanghyuk with widened eyes, “Oh my god, ‘<em> last Christmas I gave you my heart…’ </em> ” he starts off, grappling for the younger male’s hand, whispering, “'<em>and the very next day you gave it away.’ </em> It all makes sense now. No wonder you looked so dreadful...” the blond says quietly, as if the epiphany should be kept in secret. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk forces back the smile threatening to break across his face as he takes in the childlike wonder in Jaehwan’s face. He clears his throat, “Ha, I probably did.” he laughs lightly. “But I feel a lot less dreadful thanks to you.” he adds, shyly smiling as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan stares at him, lips slightly parted before grinning widely. He sighs, extending a hand, “Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet another member of the Christmas Broken Hearts Club.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger male stares at the extended hand, feeling slightly bittersweet. With a playful scoff, Sanghyuk shakes the other’s hand, “Pleasure’s all mine.” he responds. A part of him screams at him to not let go of the hand, maybe ask the other to stay longer, maybe suggest they should meet up again. Another part of him wonders what the odds of them bumping into each other were. It’s a big company but it’s not <em> that big</em>. </p><p> </p><p>While he’s lost in his thoughts, Jaehwan pulls his hand away, giving Sanghyuk one more smile as he gets up. He looks down at the ground for a second, biting the corner of his lip in concentration before looking back up at Sanghyuk. The younger male blinks at him in confusion. “Well, since that was last year,” Jaehwan starts saying as he pulls out a business card from his blazer’s pocket and a pen, quickly scribbling something onto the back of the card, “why don’t you” he pauses, as he glances down on scribble, mouthing what he wrote and nodding to himself. He glances back up at Sanghyuk, passing him the business card, “contact me if you’d like to give your heart to someone special.” he smoothly says with a teasing smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk stares down at the scribble to find a phone number ending with an <em> adorable </em> smiley face. He glances up to find Jaehwan walking away, shooting a wink as he does. Sanghyuk lets out a breathless chuckle, “Wow.” he says. The blond grins widely, the corner of his eye crinkling once more as he shakes his head, turning around to walk away. Sanghyuk watches the other’s retreating figure until he walks out the door. </p><p> </p><p>If anyone else used a line like that, he would’ve walked away right then and there. But here he is, finding a feeling of giddiness building up in his chest. Sanghyuk clicks his tongue, thumb rubbing against the number, the smile refusing to leave his face. He takes out his phone and saves the number, hovering over the digits for a second before closing out of the phone. Maybe tomorrow, he wonders. Sanghyuk pours himself a glass of water, taking a sip as he curiously flips the cards over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lee Jaehwan </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Human Resources </em>
</p><p><br/>
Sanghyuk spits his water out with a cackle. <em> He’s part of HR?! </em> After controlling his laughter, he glances back at the card. <em> “A fucking delight, alright.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I listened to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzouCM0WiLs">this</a> on repeat while writing lol please excuse any typos. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 1224-1225 (Keo; HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Taekwoon/Jaehwan (one-sided); Jaehwan/Sanghyuk (mentioned)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: have yourself a merry little Christmas<br/>Warning: mild angst</p><p>Taekwoon and Jaehwan have dinner on Christmas eve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rg1QB_h6mY">this particular scene</a> from the movie <i>2046</i>. An absolutely lovely film. The movie takes place in the 1960s in Hong Kong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Chestnuts roasting in an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose”  </em>Nat King Cole smooth voice croons through static from the transistor radio in the bedroom. Taekwoon hums to himself along the tune from the bathroom, his attention focused on his reflection in the mirror as he carefully slicks his jet-black hair back. Tilting his head to either side, he hums to himself in satisfaction. For a brief second he considers shaving off the neatly trimmed thin mustache right above his lip, shaking his head on a second thought. Mr. Lee, the owner of the hotel had mentioned before how the mustache made him look mature and distinguished. He’ll go ahead and keep it then. </p><p> </p><p>The tall man smooths out the sleeves of white dress shirt, buckling the buttons as he looks at his appearance; sophisticated, well-dressed, a man with prospects. Taekwoon walks into the bedroom, taking the jacket off of the closet door and slipping it on. He tries to avoid the butterflies floating in his belly, the fluttering of his heart, telling himself not to get his hopes up too high. But he can’t help it...he’s been hoping for this date for the last few months.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Here are you gentlemen. Please enjoy it.” The server says with a polite smile, giving a courteous nod after setting their plates on the table. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon gives a nod back to the server as he places his napkin on his lap, glancing across to find Jaehwan giving a curt, tired grin to the server. There is no malice behind the action, just exhaustion and sadness. He releases a small sigh that he had hoped Taekwoon didn’t hear. Taekwoon, however, has definitely heard. Of course, the older male chooses to pretend as if he hasn’t, drumming his fingers along the table in tune with the Christmas song playing in the restaurant. His gaze lingers on his date, the brunet biting his bottom lip as he unfolds his napkin, blankly staring at his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan finally looks up at Taekwoon as he says in forced enthusiasm “Wow, everything looks so delicious. Thanks for inviting me to dinner Mr. Jung.” He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He’s trying, at least.</p><p> </p><p>The older male chuckles, “You don’t have to call me Mr. Jung. I’d like to believe we’ve gotten closer than that. Taekwoon is just fine.” he chuckles as he adds, "Besides, I feel like no one should spend Christmas Eve by themselves; they should be with someone special."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan blinks at Taekwoon for a second, the older male seeing that gears turning in his pretty head as he understands what the <em> possible </em> implication of this might be. The brunet <em> subtly </em>gulps, as he says in a friendly tone “Right. And Taekwoon it is.” </p><p> </p><p>It feels like an eternity has passed as the two men eat in silence, occasionally commenting on the meal or the atmosphere of the room, the sound of silverware hitting the plates and light chatter fill in the void. The song ends and there is a pause for a second before Frank Sinatra's voice can be heard singing <em> “Have yourself...a merry little Christmas.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon notices Jaehwan slowly moves his head up as the song starts, the younger male’s lips slightly parted as he stares off into space. He then sighs, a gentle, longing smile gracing his face. Jaehwan turns his head back towards Taekwoon, eyes locking with his date, prompting him to shake his head. “I’m sorry,” he chuckles, “it’s just...Sanghyuk used to sing this song with this exaggerated deep voice, saying he was channeling his inner Sinatra.” the brunet giggles, his shoulders shaking as he smiles authentically for the first time that night. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the mention of another man, particularly his date’s <em> ex </em>, should upset Taekwoon, make him jealous, recoil, angry...instead he finds himself smiling. He had missed seeing the other’s jovial personality, the wide grin crinkling the ends of his eyes, the bouncing of his shoulders as he laughed. All of the brunet’s bubble personality had nearly disappeared for the past two months. Jaehwan was sad. And Taekwoon hated that.</p><p> </p><p>The younger male is mid-giggle when he looks up at Taekwoon, eyes immediately going wide in realization, as if he just had remembered he was on a date with someone else, <em> not </em>Sanghyuk. The older male watches as the light in the brunet’s eyes flickers, completely dulling as time goes on. Clearing his throat, Jaehwan straightens his back as he adds shyly “Sorry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon smiles reassuringly, waving a hand, “No, don’t apologize. It’s okay.” Jaehwan presses his lips together, humming in response, the gloominess pouring back into his eyes. After a second, Jaehwan moves to cut his steak, the motion painfully mechanical. Taekwoon eyes focus on the tight-lipped smile, licking his own as he asks without hesitancy “Do you miss him?” Jaehwan pauses, his fork and knife pressed against the plate as he freezes. He stares at his steak absentmindedly, slowly looking up at Taekwoon with brown crestfallen eyes, a despairing smile gracing his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyday.” he answers sadly, mouth forming a yearning grin. His gaze shifts down to his plate, attention honing in on a single pea as he lazily moves his fork towards it, rolling it back and forth. He inhales lightly, picking his knife back up and returning to his steak. He shoots the raven-haired male an involuntary smile, giving a shrug, “It is what it is; c’est la vie, n’est-ce pas?” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon’s gaze doesn’t shift away from the younger male as he takes a bite, asking without missing a beat “Then why don’t you talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan sighs, “Because my father would never approve. He made sure that was known…” he says quietly, lips curved in a bitter lop-sided grin, “no point in wasting my time and his.”</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t a lie. Mr. Lee made his contempt for Sanghyuk <em> known </em> from the first moment Jaehwan had introduced the student as his boyfriend, wishing to move back to South Korea with him. Taekwoon was there, during subsequent times Sanghyuk went to speak to Mr. Lee, trying to convince the hotel owner that he was more than a student and would take care of Jaehwan. He would later find out from other long-time residents of the hotel that Mr. Lee, a middle-aged Korean man and proprietor of a successful hotel in Hong Kong, knew what struggle was. He had come to a new country, barely speaking the language in the 40s, building up a business till it thrived with all of his energy. His two older sons and wife had passed away, leaving him alone with Jaehwan...and he did not want his only son to go back to South Korea, a country building itself back up from a war, to struggle with a college student.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk had met Jaehwan when he came to visit a couple of years back, immediately attracted to the brunet’s cheery personality. Sanghyuk carried a natural charisma and charm, making Jaehwan immediately smitten. Unfortunately for the pair, that’s what Mr. Lee focused on. <em> “You don’t even know him Jaehwan. You want to move to an entirely different country for some boy you met while working at the lobby? Absolutely not.”  </em>He had scolded that he wants his son to be with someone with actual prospects, an actual job. Not some college student from Seoul.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk asked Jaehwan to leave with him anyway. Jaehwan, the only remaining son of his father, didn’t look up to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes, even as the younger male begged Jaehwan up until the last minute. The younger male had finally given up when he realized he had twenty minutes to get to the airport and make his flight, placing a peck on the brunet’s temple and muttering a “Goodbye Jae.” before getting into his taxi. Taekwoon had seen this from the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon takes his glass, swirling the wine gently before taking a sip. Licking the excess off of his lips, he asks “Does he still write to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan chuckles bitterly, taking a small bite before responding dejectedly “No...not really, not anymore.” The brunet bites his lower lip momentarily, letting it go with a sigh. Taekwoon watches it bounce gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>During the early days of their separation, Jaehwan would get a new letter from his lover every other week, the brunet eagerly ripping the envelope as soon as it would come in, whether he was behind the front desk in the lobby or in his room next to Taekwoon’s. The taller male would smile in amusement, watching Jaehwan react to something as simple as a letter with such puppy-like enthusiasm. He’d then see the fleeting moment of glee morphing into sadness as the brunet’s smile faded to a frown. He’d hear the brunet crying through the walls.</p><p> </p><p>Taking another sip of wine, allowing his palate to taste every flavor as he decides to continue, “Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>His date shrugs, “I told him not to. It’s hopeless. There is no point in waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon glances at his practically empty plate, comparing it to Jaehwan’s mostly full one. The background music has shifted to an instrumental jazz piece, the chatter of other restaurant-goers just as present as before. He raises an eyebrow at the younger male as he asks, “Why don’t you just go after him?” </p><p> </p><p>One of Jaehwan’s hands rests on the table, the other hand moving around a pea on his plate with a fork as he responds with a lilt in his voice “My father would never approve of him. And I’m all my father has left.”</p><p> </p><p>Finishing up the last of his wine, Taekwoon places his empty glass down, observing the sulking brunet. “The thing about the word never is that it can be proven wrong. Your father might not approve now, but that doesn’t mean he’ll <em> never </em> approve of it. Especially if you’re <em> all he has left</em>.” Jaehwan doesn’t say anything, attention still focused on the pea on his plate. Taekwoon places his hand over Jaehwan’s own on the table, asking him softly “Do you still love him?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet pauses once more, brown, gleaming eyes looking up Taekwoon. “I don’t think I will ever love anyone else.” He picks up the single pea with his fork, bringing it to his lips distractedly, eyebrows scrunching together softly. "If...you were him," he starts off as he nibbles on the pea, slowly gazing up at Taekwoon, "what would you be doing tonight?"</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon raises an eyebrow at Jaehwan, sitting back in his chair with a smirk. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" he questions. "You have his phone number right?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan blinks at the older male, unconsciously biting his plush lower lip, looking away as he ponders.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What?!” Jaehwan shouts into the receiver as a hand cover his other ear, “I can’t hear you very well!!” he adds, a wide smile gracing his face even as he screams at the top of his lungs. His eyes crinkles in the corners as he yells into the phone “Hyoagie I’m already shouting on the phone as loud as I can; what do you mean you can’t hear me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon watches the younger male from outside his office window. Jaehwan giggles against the phone as he continues to shout into the receiver. In a way, he feels like Santa Claus, taking Jaehwan to his office so the brunet could make a long distance call to his boyfriend. The taller male smiles watching Jaehwan talk so happily. He feels a slight pang in his chest watching his date, the object of his infatuation for the past several months, reunite with a lover in his office, with his phone line. </p><p> </p><p>He walks over to the transistor radio, smiling despite himself as he hears Jaehwan chortle inside his office. Taekwoon changes through the static to find a clear channel, pausing when he hears Judy Garland’s voice. <em> “Have yourself a merry little Christmas.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon sighs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I'm going to visit my family for an extended weekend so I may not be able to update the next three or four nights. However, I'm still determined to finish this challenge so this just means some delayed postings+multiple postings in one day. It's about 3:30 am right now lol please ignore any typos and forgive me if the end seems abrupt or rushed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Santa Baby (KenVi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Wonshik/Jaehwan (RaKen/KenVi)<br/>Rating: M<br/>Prompt: Think of all the fun I've missed<br/>Warning: Wonshik as Santa &amp; Jaehwan in a Santa's helper outfit</p><p>Jaehwan puts on a show for Wonshik...oh &amp; the guests are there too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lyrics to "Santa Baby" heavily mentioned throughout the fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonshik giggles to himself as he fixes the fake beard around his chin, feeling a rush of excitement as he throws the bag of ‘presents’ over his shoulder and pushes into the room. “Ho ho ho!” he says loudly, making sure to make his voice as deep as possible. All of the party guests cheer “Santa!” as he walks in, smiling widely. His eyes scan the room for that one particular person, smile dropping slightly when he doesn't find Jaehwan. He walks over towards the sofa he is supposed to be sitting in, gently placing the bag of presents next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the music playing from the living room speakers abruptly stops. Within a second, a new tune starts...the beat to “Santa Baby.” Wonshik scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, his ears twitching slightly when he hears snaps accompanying the beat. He sees the guests turning back, clearing a path as the snaps grow louder and closer until Wonshik’s jaw drops, slightly tickled by the fluffy Santa beard. </p><p> </p><p>There, in front of him dressed in a red Santa’s-helper outfit is Lee Jaehwan; fluffy white accents on the top and bottom of the dress, yes that’s right, <em> dress</em>, and a black bow around his hip area. The entire dress is held up by tight, thin red straps in lieu of the chest Jaehwan lacks. In all honesty, the dress isn’t an overtly sexy one and is rather harmless, but Jaehwan chose to sport this at the couple’s holiday party, fully geared with knee high black boots, decked with long black gloves stopping right below his elbows, and a <em> harmless </em> Santa hat messily placed over his ash brown waves. <em> Uh… </em></p><p> </p><p>Wonshik’s watches his boyfriend walking towards him, a playful grin on his face. He tilts his head in confusion at Jaehwan, as his brain catches up with him, his eyes widening when he correlates what song is playing and how Jaehwan is dressed up. <em> “Oh no…”  </em>he whispers to himself, unheard by the guests as the older male stops snapping and dramatically gasps. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree, for me”  </em>he starts singing as he sways his hip from side to side, lazily running a hand up his legs, picking up the dress <em> ever </em> so lightly as he does, letting it drop right back down. He pauses dramatically, brown doe eyes boring into Wonshik <em> innocently</em>, his pink lips forming into an <em>O </em>as he croons <em> “been an awfully good boy,”  </em>Jaehwan sways his hips as he slowly turns his back towards Wonshik, snapping his head over his shoulder as he sings <em> “Santa baby, hurry down the chimney tonight.”  </em>while shimmying his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik lets out the breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding the whole time, finally closing his mouth as he shifts in his place. He shifts a little awkwardly on the sofa, feeling every thread and stitch of the Santa suit against his skin. Whoa, when did the room get so hot. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan’s back is still turned to Wonshik as the older male folds his arms in front of him, leaning forward as he pushes his <em> assets </em> out, honey smooth voice sighing <em>“Think of all the fun I’ve missed,”  </em>as he leisurely glides his ass against an invisible wall, moving it in a straight line until he reaches one end, breathlessly singing, <em>“think of all the fellas that I- haven’t kissed,”  </em>he shakes his hips from one side to the other as he slowly drops lower, his ass further accentuated by the skirt of the dress. Jaehwan peers over his shoulder towards Wonshik once more, lips curving up into a smirk as he moans <em> “next year I could be oh so good,”</em>  his eyes lidden in a way Wonshik only sees in the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Taking in a shaky breath, Wonshik realizes the front of his pants feel a bit tighter. He gulps as Jaehwan fully turns towards him and takes calculative steps forward, snapping his fingers as he sways his hips and whispers through a smirk, <em> “if you check off my Christmas list.”  </em>Wonshik feels his dick twitch.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet stops suddenly in front of him, only a good two inches away when he gasps, placing both hands over his mouth <em> “Santa honey! One little thing I really need”  </em>he groans as he slowly drags his hands down from his chin to his chest, running them down then stopping at his hips. He pushes his chest out <em> slightly </em> as he sways his hips from side to side, smiling as he sings <em> “a deed, to a platinum mine.”  </em>Straightening his back a little, he pouts towards Wonshik as he sighs <em> “Santa baby,”  </em>a big toothy smile breaking across his face as he shimmies his chest towards Wonshik (and ass towards the forgotten audience) <em> “so hurry down the chimney tonight!”  </em>Wonshik’s hand tightens around the armrest of the sofa, the muscles in his neck straining, the ones in his legs flexing, his teeth gritting slightly as he forces himself to remain seated.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan lets out a breathless chuckle, stopping to shoot a dangerous grin. He slides one leg over Wonshik’s lap, digging his knee into the sofa next to Wonshik’s thigh as he does, adding <em>“Santa cutie</em>, <em>and fill my stockings with a duplex”</em>  he says as he pulls his other knee onto the sofa, sandwiching Wonshik in between his legs. Wonshik’s hands naturally move to hold onto his boyfriend’s waist, as the older male tilts his head and lids his eyes, whispering seductively <em>“and checks,”  </em>drawling out the <em>s</em> as he does. The younger male looks up at his boyfriend, lips parting as the feeling of <em>want</em> courses through his blood. Jaehwan bites his lower lip and moves them closer to Wonshik’s ear as he quietly moans <em>“Santa cutie,”</em>  pulling away only briefly to give a challenging wink as he fully grinds down on Wonshik’s lap singing <em>“and hurry down the chimney tonight~”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik’s hands tighten around Jaehwan’s waist, palm digging into the spandex underneath. He holds back the growl growing in the back of his throat, mentally surprised at how much self-control he is displaying at the moment. Jaehwan suddenly gasps loudly, his gloved hands digging into Wonshik’s shoulder as he stares at the younger male with widened, alarmed eyes, <em> “Santa baby! Forgot to mention one little thing”  </em>he sings, turning on Wonshik’s lap with such swiftness that the younger male nearly experiences whiplash...and he’s not even the one turning. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan completely sits on Wonshik’s lap now, his soft tush pressing <em> delicately </em> against the growing tent covered by the thick Santa pants. The older male’s boot-cladded legs extend and hang over the armrest of the sofa as he sings <em> “A ring!”  </em>playfully running one hand over the white Santa beard as fingers from his other hand cradle through the strands of black hair sticking out from Wonshik’s Santa hat. The brunet purses his lips and playfully shakes his head in a tantrum as he coos <em> “I don’t mean on the phone.”  </em>smiling as he ends the line. </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik chuckles at the adorable gesture, his arms securely wrapping around the older male’s midriff as he smiles at the silly antics. Jaehwan sighs, as he wraps both of his own arms around Wonshik’s neck singing with a coy smile <em> “Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.”  </em>Tilting his head, with a bashful grin, leaning closer to Wonshik’s face <em> “Hurry down the chimney tonight.”  </em>The brunet places a <em> chaste </em> kiss on Wonshik’s cheek, muttering against the skin <em> “Hurry, tonight.” </em> Finally pulling away with a boxy smile, beaming his teeth at Wonshik as the corners of his eyes crinkle. </p><p> </p><p>The younger male nearly coos at the sight, moving forward to place a messy kiss of his own against the brunet’s chubby cheek, arms tightening around the other as he nuzzles his face against his boyfriend’s neck. Jaehwan giggles as he playfully pushes at Wonshik, “Shik, your beard is tickling me!” he squeals. Wonshik responds by ducking down and playfully grazing his teeth against the older male’s jaw, causing Jaehwan to yelp in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>A clearing of someone’s voice finally grabs the couple’s attention, both of them pausing to look up after what seems like forever. The guests are all staring at the two of them, some jaws dropped, some cheeks blushing, a couple of smirks in the mix. Wonshik’s eyes widen, his hold around Jaehwan still just as tight as it was thirty seconds ago. Another person clears their throat and starts a slow, awkward clap, the remaining party guests slowly joining in as a few people throw out a cheer. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan flashes a wide smile at the <em> audience</em>, glancing up at Wonshik for a quick second and turning back to give the crowd half of a bow from his seat on the younger male’s lap. Wonshik follows and gives an awkward bow with him, forcing out a “Ho ho ho!” in a deep voice. Jaehwan moves to get up from Wonshik’s lap, only for the younger male to pull him back down <em> discreetly</em>. The brunet turns towards Wonshik with a confused, albeit amused, look as Wonshik chuckles nervously. He moves close to Jaehwan’s ears and whispers, “Um...it might be best for you to stay on my lap for a bit.” pulling away to nod at the scattered cheers. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, muttering back “Why do you wan-” shifting slightly and feeling Wonshik’s erection against his thigh, immediately saying, “-oh, <em> oh </em>, okay, got it.” Flashing a smile at Wonshik and turning back to their guest. He ignores the funny feeling in his own abdomen, glad that he didn’t opt for a tighter dress. He pulls the neglected bag of presents towards him and announces loudly, “Who’s ready for presents?” beaming at the laughter he gets from the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>And if Jaehwan' constant shifting bothers Wonshik, the younger male doesn’t say anything...not until the last guest leaves for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*maniacally laughs* I've been thinking of having Jaehwan perform to this song in a Santa's helper outfit since last year and now I've finally written. I wasn't really imagining an overtly sexy outfit (because Lee Jaehwan in a Santa Baby dress is sexy in itself), so I was picturing a toned down <a href="https://www.googleadservices.com/pagead/aclk?sa=L&amp;ai=DChcSEwi8kembpM_tAhXJp4YKHRDKDf4YABAEGgJ2dQ&amp;ohost=www.google.com&amp;cid=CAESPuD2R3h0Zqipwml98usVrLn48M8DV9jshiCaMeanaPpXnbt1YKoemiClP6IjrBxAl8o0vrkKxF6yYO6MxED-&amp;sig=AOD64_3kFnF6WSQlM-I23Svk9oMBz1oC7w&amp;ctype=5&amp;q=&amp;ved=2ahUKEwiN2eCbpM_tAhVE1VkKHYhTAUUQ9aACegQIDxBG&amp;adurl=">dress</a>, like the one from <i>Mean Girls</i>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Elf on the Shelf (KenVi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Wonshik/Jaehwan (Raken/Kenvi)<br/>Rating: M<br/>Prompt: And so this is Christmas, and what have you done?<br/>Warning: mentioned masturbation (no actual smut); takes place in high-school</p><p>Wonshik's Elf in the Shelf takes the form of one Lee Jaehwan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonshik drools occasionally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Math class is Wonshik’s least favorite. The absolute worst. Even right now, the teacher drones on about variables and numbers and functions. He exhales and cracks his neck, knowing he needs to focus to get his failing grade up. Wonshik blinks at the board, eyes getting drowsier by the minute, everything looking like a foreign language to him. After another minute, his attention starts to waver as he looks around the room, from the motivational posters on the wall with scattered Christmas decorations on the white walls to peering out the window. He stares at the top of the tree visible through the window, squinting his eyes at a plastic bag stuck on a branch. <em> “Now how’d that get there…”  </em>he thinks to himself. </p><p> </p><p>His focus moves away from the tree when a mop of brown hair comes into his view. Wonshik’s freezes, taking in a quiet breath of air as he slowly shifts his gaze over towards his new classmate, one he’s only known for the past two months, one he’s been fawning over since first sight. Jaehwan is busy jotting down the notes in his notebook, occasionally looking up at the board as the teacher continues speaking, the tip of his tongue peeking from the corner of this mouth. Wonshik casually looks around the room to make sure no one is paying attention to him before slowly moving his attention back to Jaehwan. He takes in the other’s profile, bottom lip between his teeth in focus, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan’s tongue swipes out against his bottom lip, Wonshik’s unwittingly miming the action. His gaze shifts down, taking in the older male’s figure, attention moving down under Jaehwan’s desk. His eyes zooms to the latter’s legs, taking in the smooth skin peeking out below the other’s shorts.</p><p> </p><p>A clatter breaks him out of his daze. He glances down to see his pen on the ground next to him, looking up to find Jaehwan also staring at the utensil. The other male looks up at Wonshik real quick, shooting him a friendly grin. Jaehwan bends over, swiftly picking up the pen with his slender, sophisticated fingers. He looks up at Wonshik with his angelic smile, big brown eyes boring into Wonshik’s soul, pretty pointed nose crinkling in delight as he smiles. It takes Wonshik a good thirty seconds to realize that his new classmate has been holding the pen up for him to take. “Oh, thank you!” he quickly says, taking the utensil with a quiet chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Um...Wonshik?” he hears Jaehwan say in return.</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik snaps his head up towards the brunet, “Yes?!” he whispers loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan blinks at Wonshik, adding with a shy smile. “I think you’re kind of drooling.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger male blinks back at the other, mind processing what he’s just heard until his eyes widen with mortification. “Oh!” he shouts, immediately wiping at his chin and bottom lip to find, oh yes, accumulated drool. “Ha!” he says, trying to save what coolness he has left in front of Jaehwan, “I had fallen asleep. Didn’t realize I was drooling. That’s probably when I dropped my pen, haha.” he chuckles, praying the ground opens up and swallows him whole at any moment as he continues babbling. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim.” he hears his teacher say, causing Wonshik to glance up towards the front. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” he responds.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher shoots him a glare, “Be quiet!”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik’s cheeks redden in embarrassment as he tries to ignore the couple of snickers he hears around the room. <em> Fuckers </em>. He feels a light touch on his shoulder, glancing towards it to find Jaehwan giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay.” the older male whispers, the corners of his eye crinkling. He gives Wonshik two more pats before moving his attention back to the board, pulling his hand away. Wonshik stares at Jaehwan for another ten second, slowly moving his head back towards the front of the class as he absent-mindedly stares at the board. He tries not to think about the lingering feeling on his shoulder and ignore the images of smooth skin peeking out below a pair of dark school shorts. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonshik groans as he wipes his soiled hand with a facial tissue, the material just crumpling up and ripping in his hand. He sighs, staring up at the ceiling for a good minute, his muddled mind hazily thinking about pale thighs, pretty pink lips, slender, sophisticated fingers. He finally makes a move to get up, his thighs and hands feeling disgusting from the mixture of drying come, lotion, and pieces of tissue. He glances up to find the Elf on the Shelf his mother jokingly placed on his dresser, scoffing at the toy. After making a bee-line for the bathroom and washing up, he returns to his room, eyes already drowsy by the time his head hits his pillow. He does have quite a bit of homework left, but it’s only 5:30 pm; surely he can take a quick half hour nap and still have enough time to finish all of his work and still have time to get on the internet for a bit. He turns to his side and gets more comfortable, snuggling into his pillow as he slowly blinks, eyes closing slowly, the last thing he sees is his blurry Elf on the Shelf on his dresser.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Kim Wonshik!” </em> he hears, stirring him from his nap. He groans, squeezing his eyes tighter and nuzzling into his pillow. <em> “Wonshik!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>The student snaps his head up, drowsy eyes still shut. “What?!” he shouts back.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Wake up Kim Wonshik!”  </em>he hears a slightly familiar voice. He feels a weight dip into the foot of his mattress.</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik finally snaps his eyes open, feeling agitated and annoyed. “I’m up!” he yells, glaring at the foot of his bed. He gapes, widening his eyes at the sight. The student rubs his eyes and blinks again… there in front of him, seated on the bed dressed in a red elf-suit and matching hat is Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan. The object of his affection sitting on his bed, in his dirty room, leg classily folded over the other, one hand placed on top of the other. Lee Jaehwan’s cheeks and the nose are dusted in light pink, lips shiny and soft, brown eyes glittering. Wonshiks gasps as he whispers loudly “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan rolls his eyes, scoffing as he does. “Of course I am; you’ve based me off of your crush.”</p><p> </p><p>The student chokes on his spit, “I- what?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Jaehwan raises an eyebrow, nodding his head towards Wonshik’s dresser. Wonshik scrunches his eyebrows, following Jaehwan’s direction. He glances over to find his dresser, nothing out of the ordinary… nothing <em> except... </em>Wonshik’s eyes widen, “You’re Elf on the Shelf!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan, er the Elf on the Shelf, clicks his tongue and winks at Wonshik, “Bingo!” </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik splutters, confused, mind still hazy from his nap. “I- but this doesn’t make any sense.” </p><p> </p><p>The other male tilts his head to the side, his pretty brown waves gracefully covering his forehead. “Consider this an intervention.” he responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Intervention?” Wonshik questions back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, intervention.” the Jaehwan on his bed crinkles his nose, sighing as he adds, <em> “And so it’s Christmas...what have you done, Kim Wonshik?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik blinks in confusion, lips parted as he tries to figure out what to say. “Huh?” is all he’s able to come up with. </p><p> </p><p>“Kim Wonshik,” Jaehwan starts with the soft reassuring voice he had used earlier that day as he continues “what are you doing with your life? You're failing your math class and you can barely talk to the guy you like without slobbering all over the desk. And instead of asking him out, you creep at him from afar and then jerk off to him because he touched your shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik wheezes hearing that, coughing in shock. “I-” he starts off, clutching his chest at how hard his Elf on the Shelf, looking like Jaehwan, came for his entire existence. “I was planning on asking him out next week!” he shouts back, voice cracking as he does.</p><p> </p><p>The Jaehwan sitting on his bed yawns, lips pouting, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’ll believe you when I see it.” With a breathless sigh, Jaehwan stretches his arms above his shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh as he does. Wonshik finds himself gulping, taking in the scene, subconsciously licking his lips. The older male blinks up at Wonshik, standing up as he walks towards the dresser, the red pants clinging tightly to his bottom. He sits up on the dresser and looks up at Wonshik, giving the younger male a lop-sided grin. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wonshik gasps as he hops up from his pillow, feeling disoriented and hazy, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, drool drying on his chin. He swipes at his chin, snapping his head around to find his room just as empty and messy as it was when he fell asleep. He glances towards the dresser to find his Elf on the Shelf, still in the same place, unmoved, creepy innocent smile on display. Wonshik blinks at the simple toy and shakes his head, groaning when he remembers the pile of homework he had haphazardly thrown on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>He rubs his face, staring at his ceiling mindlessly, dreading the math problems he’d have to struggle through then give up. Maybe he’ll talk to Jaehwan tomorrow...the new student seems like he might be good at it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I am THE Christmas Unicorn (Hyuk-centric; Neo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hyuk-centric (mentioned Neo)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: I'm a Christmas Unicorn<br/>Warning: weed-brownies</p><p>Whatever's in the brownies, it's magical.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a short one and Wonshik makes an appearance~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Han Sanghyuk! What did you put in the brownies?”  </em>Hakyeon shouts through the phone. Sanghyuk pulls the phone away from his ear, rolling his eyes. It’s only once Hakyeon stops yelling that he brings the phone back up to his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you too mother.” he responds.</p><p> </p><p>The other male groans in offence. <em> “I’m not in the mood for jokes. What’s in the brownies? Taekwoon has been off the walls the past ten minutes.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay...and why do you keep asking about these brownies?” Sanghyuk deadpans over the phone. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Because they’re the brownies that you baked. Sanghyuk did you put a weed in them?”  </em>Hakyeon grills him over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk scoffs, “Really Hakyeon, ‘a weed?’ I know you’re old but godda-”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon cuts him off with a groan.<em> “Sanghyuk, I swear to god, if you don’t give me an answer-”  </em>the older male starts threatening, only pausing when Taekwoon can be heard in the back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hakyeon, I’m a Christmas unicorn.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk hears the older male sigh on the phone, tiredly whispering back, <em> “Yes baby, you’re a Christmas unicorn. Now why don’t you go watch some of those concert dvds you like.” </em>  He can imagine Hakeyeon nudging Taekwoon towards the living room, shooing at him like an exhausted mother. Taekwoon’s probably sporting a childish scowl, sulking towards his dvds and grumbling <em> you’re not the boss of me</em>. Sanghyuk finds himself scoffing, then smiling despite himself.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs his temple, hoping his smirk can’t be heard through the phone, “Look Hakyeon, I didn’t put anything in the brownies. I was messing with Taekwoon and joking that I put something in it, but I promise you there’s nothing in those brownies.”</p><p> </p><p>The line goes silent, with Hakyeon asking only after a couple of seconds, <em> “There’s nothing in the brownies?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, “No, there’s nothing in the brownies.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears Hakyeon yelling away from the phone <em> “Hey, Jung Taekwoon! There’s nothing in the brownies!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>In the distance, he hears Taekwoon respond, <em> “What?!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk could imagine the annoyed scowl Hakyeon must be sporting right now. <em> “Nothing in the brownies! Why the fuck are you acting like you’re high?!”  </em>the older male shouts at his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Because I thought there was something in the brownie!”  </em>he hears Taekwoon shout back.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh my god, are you kidding me- Sanghyuk, I’m gonna go now. Thanks, bye! Taekwoon you bastard, you’ve been eating it by yourself all this time, give me one-” </em>Hakyeon says over the phone, as he starts yelling at Taekwoon once more, the line on the other end going dead with a click. </p><p> </p><p>“Wooow.” Sanghyuk drags, scoffing as he hangs up, shaking his head as he does. </p><p> </p><p>He walks out to his kitchen to find his roommate Wonshik rubbing the back of his neck with a confused look on his face. The roommate looks up at Sanghyuk. “Hey did you see my edibles anywhere? I left them on the counter yesterday but I don’t see them anywhere.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blinks at Wonshik, eyes slightly widened with alarm. He clears his throat, “Um...your edibles?” </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik nods, “Yeah, my weed brownies.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger male purses his lips, debating if he should tell his roommate that he took the brownies, <em> rather expensive snacks</em>, over to his friends’ apartment and played it off as his own. He opts in shrugging and shaking his head, leaving a sad, pouting Wonshik in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk checks the time on his phone, cringing inwardly when he realizes it’s only been five minutes since Hakyeon hung up on him. The edible may not have kicked in right now, but in another hour and a half both Hakyeon and Taekwoon are about to be Christmas unicorns.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ugly Xmas Sweater Party (ChaSang)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Hakyeon (ChaSang)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: My Christmas tree's delicious<br/>Warning: ugly Xmas sweaters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hakyeon convinces Sanghyuk to dress as a Christmas tree. Hakyeon, of course, is the star that goes on top.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanghyuk scowls looking at his reflection in the mirror: clad in a Christmas tree costume, decked with novelty plastic ornaments and prickly green ribbons. He pulls on the offending, <em> itchy </em> material clinging to his body, cringing inwardly as he asks himself <em> how did I let Hakyeon talk me into this </em>?</p><p> </p><p>He hears a gasp from behind him, causing Sanghyuk to roll his eyes. Stepping over to the side, he sees his boyfriend gawking at him from the doorway, clad in a golden Christmas star costume. Hakyeon’s eyes meet his own in the mirror, the older male squinting at him at what Sanghyuk assumes is an attempt to be sexy. <em> “My Christmas tree’s delicious.”  </em>he drawls out salaciously from his place in the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk shoots Hakyeon an unimpressed look, refusing to turn around and face his boyfriend in their rather <em> ridiculous </em> outfits. With a sigh, Sanghyuk turns around and walks towards Hakyeon, muttering “Why couldn’t we just wear <em> normal </em> ugly Christmas sweaters?” </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon only laughs in return, pinching Sanghyuk’s cheeks as he coos “Because that’s boring and this will make us the life of the party.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t wanna be the life of the party.” Sanghyuk mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend chuckles, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Oh just do this for me. I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” he says with a wink, turning and walking towards the living room, the tip of his star costume hitting the mistletoe placed right above the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk scoffs, trying to figure out if they’ll even fit in their car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Super short! Tbh I almost put Jaehwan instead of Hakyeon, but I've been pushing myself to write other, non-Jaehwan ships for these challenges. <br/>Costumes I was imaging: <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Bodysocks-5060298040299-Christmas-Tree-Costume/dp/B006SYWN8E/ref=asc_df_B006SYWN8E/?tag=hyprod-20&amp;linkCode=df0&amp;hvadid=393826256623&amp;hvpos=&amp;hvnetw=g&amp;hvrand=12748837534806306486&amp;hvpone=&amp;hvptwo=&amp;hvqmt=&amp;hvdev=c&amp;hvdvcmdl=&amp;hvlocint=&amp;hvlocphy=9052828&amp;hvtargid=pla-823445610897&amp;psc=1&amp;tag=&amp;ref=&amp;adgrpid=82003835935&amp;hvpone=&amp;hvptwo=&amp;hvadid=393826256623&amp;hvpos=&amp;hvnetw=g&amp;hvrand=12748837534806306486&amp;hvqmt=&amp;hvdev=c&amp;hvdvcmdl=&amp;hvlocint=&amp;hvlocphy=9052828&amp;hvtargid=pla-823445610897">Sanghyuk's</a>  &amp; <a href="https://www.amazon.com/Fun-Express-Christmas-Accessories-Costumes/dp/B07N4B3B4G/ref=asc_df_B07N4B3B4G/?tag=hyprod-20&amp;linkCode=df0&amp;hvadid=423766379973&amp;hvpos=&amp;hvnetw=g&amp;hvrand=4080657271171409555&amp;hvpone=&amp;hvptwo=&amp;hvqmt=&amp;hvdev=c&amp;hvdvcmdl=&amp;hvlocint=&amp;hvlocphy=9052828&amp;hvtargid=pla-887191094633&amp;psc=1&amp;tag=&amp;ref=&amp;adgrpid=98097336866&amp;hvpone=&amp;hvptwo=&amp;hvadid=423766379973&amp;hvpos=&amp;hvnetw=g&amp;hvrand=4080657271171409555&amp;hvqmt=&amp;hvdev=c&amp;hvdvcmdl=&amp;hvlocint=&amp;hvlocphy=9052828&amp;hvtargid=pla-887191094633">Hakyeon's</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Costume parties are over-rated (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Jaehwan (HyuKen)<br/>Rating: E<br/>Prompt: The elves are dressed in leather<br/>Warning: BDSM-mentioned (no actual descriptions); mild smut; xmas-themed dirty talk; Lee Jaehwan tramp-stamp</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sanghyuk, dressed as a sexy-Santa, picks up a hot stranger at the bar.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanghyuk rinses the soap off his hand in the sink, feeling someone push past him in the crowded bathroom. The opening of the bathroom door allows some of the loud music from the lounge to come in, the noise being reduced to a muffle once more when the door closes. He looks up in the mirror as he dries his hands in a paper towel, turning his head over to the side, running a hand through his jet-black hair sleekly styled to the side. He takes a second to make sure the belt around his waist is tight, the red jacket clinging tightly against his chest and shoulders. He pulls out his Santa hat from his pocket, placing it on his head, taking in how he looks, smirking to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He was intrigued when his friend had <em> casually </em> mentioned a play party, not exactly being a frequent participant of BDSM, but enjoying the occasional power play that came along with it. He doesn’t really attend play parties, usually skipping the invites. However, it is the <em> theme </em> of this particular party that drew his attention: <em> Naughty or Nice</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the bathroom, he nearly towers over the other party-goers, clad in various outfits, or for some, in various states of <em> undress</em>. The elves are dressed in leather, “Santa’s helper” donning fetish-ware. Another person dressed in a Santa outfit walks past him, pulling along a ‘reindeer’ by a leash attached to a collar. Sanghyuk turns for a second to watch the couple walk towards the area of the club reserved for play as he continues walking towards the lounge area. He’s here to have a good time, but Sanghyuk isn’t exactly in the mood to partake in any scenes right now. Adrenaline pumps through his blood as he walks past the crowd, his eyes on the prowl for <em> something</em>, something he just can’t put his finger on.</p><p> </p><p>He finds a slightly more relaxed crowd, some doms sitting with their subs, other single guests mingling. Sanghyuk makes a move towards the bar, hoping to grab a drink, maybe two, and see if there’s anyone he can pick up from the lounge, ask them if they’d want to get out of here. He reaches the bar, motioning at the bartender for one drink, tapping on the counter as he scans the room. A mop of dark brown hair moves in his periphery, grabbing Sanghyuk’s attention. He turns to find the back of some guy’s head, his eyes moving down the stranger’s figure accentuated by a <em> tightly fitted </em>sleeveless red top, stopping right above the person’s lower back. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s eyes stop moving further, eyes zooming into a bold and dark text highlighted against the pale expanse of exposed skin. <em> “Wanna ride?”  </em>it reads. The stranger leans forward a little, the softness under the text flexing <em> just the slightest </em> as the <em> tight</em>, ample ass stretches against the black pants. Sanghyuk licks his lips. <em> Well ho ho ho</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Finishing his drink with one swig, he leisurely places a hand on the other’s lower back, not necessarily possessive, but with enough pressure to grab the brunet’s attention. The stranger turns his head towards Sanghyuk in confusion, eyebrows slightly scrunched up, raising them when he takes a look at Sanghyuk, <em> pretty, puffy lips </em> slightly parted. He watches the other male size him up, giving him a look from head to toe before smiling at Sanghyuk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” he says in a honey-laced voice, a grin still gracing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Sanghyuk responds, feeling a little more confident and rubbing his thumb against the heated skin.  </p><p> </p><p>He feels the stranger shudder only slightly, peeking over his shoulder down to where Sanghyuk’s hand is, staring back up with a <em> challenging </em> smirk “I think you’ve misplaced your hand there.” he says.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>, someone’s in a playful mood.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk smirks, “Oh?” he asks, deciding to be a <em> little bit more daring </em> as his hand slides down to rest on the curve of the stranger’s ass. “Maybe I was interested in the proposition? Maybe I want to buy you a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger squints his eyes, the teasing smile still on his face. With a snicker, he turns to his friend and whispers something before moving his attention back to Sanghyuk. He hums, maintaining eye contact as he slowly turns to face Sanghyuk, completely unfazed by the slightly possessive squeeze Sanghyuk manages to get in. He leans in close until his lips are a couple of centimeters from Sanghyuk’s ear “Well, if Santa’s insisting,” he starts off in a breathless, sultry voice, pulling back slowly to meet Sanghyuk’s eyes again with a smirk, “how can I say no?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehwan, as Sanghyuk would find out, only lives a block away from the club. The stranger let Sanghyuk buy him a couple more martinis, giggling that he can hold his alcohol well even as his touches got more heated by the second. It takes all but another thirty minutes, give or take, for the stranger to lick his lips before brushing them against the shell of Sanghyuk’s ears, whispering, <em> “Wanna take me for a ride on your sleigh?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>The slightly shorter male giggles as he opens the door to his apartment, groaning when he drops his keys in the process. Sanghyuk stares as the slightly shorter male whines while picking up his keys, the globes of his ass pressing deliciously against the fabric of his pants. As soon as the brunet opens his door, he grab’s Sanghyuk by the white collars of the Santa jacket, pushing the taller male against the wall. He barely takes a second to slam his door shut and lock it, before turning around to reattach their lips for an open mouthed kiss, fingers digging into Sanghyuk’s black hair. He pulls away and drops down to his knees as his fingers fumble for the belt buckle on Santa’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>Gazing up at Sanghyuk with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Jaehwan chuckles as he says, “Now Santa, I know you’re hiding a <em> big </em> candy cane in here; I’ve been eyeing it <em> all night</em>.” he says as he pulls down the pants and boxer, taking in a shaky breath Sanghyuk’s cock springs out and slaps him on the chin, causing Sanghyuk to hiss. Jaehwan looks up at Sanghyuk with widened, fascinated eyes, his palm wrapping around the base of the erection, slowly giving it a few pumps. The taller male groans at the feeling, eyes focused on how tiny Jaehwan’s hand looks as it holds the length. “And I guess I was right.” he says with a smirk, maintaining eye contact with Sanghyuk as wraps his lips around the tip.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet engulfs the entire head, bobbing his head until eventually he’s taking the entire cock down his throat. Now, Sanghyuk isn’t a religious man, but in a moment of passion he finds himself groaning, <em> “Sweet Jesus, Jaehwan!” </em> glancing down to find brown doe eyes staring back at him, mouth grinning around the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk croaks, his eyes falling shut, head resting against the wall when he feels his cock hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat, the feeling of pleasure extending from his dick to his spine. His fingers comb through the brown locks, holding Jaehwan’s head in place as he thrusts in, moaning at the feeling. Panting, he finally finds enough self-control to pull those <em> sinful </em> lips off of his cock, bringing the shorter male back up to his feet. Sanghyuk crashes their lips, both of his hands reaching down to grab Jaehwan’s soft asscheeks, yanking the shorter male up and closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan yelps as Sanghyuk turns around and pushes him against the wall, his legs naturally hiking up the taller male’s hips. Sanghyuk presses against Jaehwan, his hardened cock pressing against the brunet’s clothed one as Santa sucks and nips at Jaehwan’s neck. Moaning at the friction against his dick, Jaehwan pulls on Sanghyuk’s hair, muttering “My room’s right ther-” getting cut off by a loud whine as Sanghyuk roughly presses him against the wall, grinding against him. One of his arms wind around the taller male’s neck as the other one slides around his shoulder, fingers digging into the red suit.</p><p> </p><p>The taller male glances back only for a second reattaching his lips to Jaehwan’s neck, hands still groping his ass, “The one on the right?” </p><p> </p><p>Fighting back a moan, Jaehwan bits his lower lip, shaking his head as he manages to say “No, on the left.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk, pulls Jaehwan away from the wall, holding onto the brunet as he walks towards the bedroom, smirking at the older male’s yelp. He kicks the door open and walks in swiftly, practically throwing Jaehwan on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet lets out an ‘oof’ with a chuckle when Sanghyuk climbs on top of him, trapping him onto the mattress as he goes in for a filthy kiss, bare cock grinding against him as he does. Jaehwan pulls away with a moan. Sanghyuk towers over him, watching him reach over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. The brunet turns around and stares up at Sanghyuk with a smirk, pulling his top over his head and throwing it off the bed. He motions for Sanghyuk to get up as he playfully shimmies out of his pants whilst lying down. Sanghyuk watches with anticipation, pulling the condom out of his pockets before yanking the rest of his pants off. </p><p> </p><p>He glances back to find the now naked brunet biting his bottom lip, eyes focused on Sanghyuk’s erection, looking back up at Sanghyuk with a grin. A bottle of lube rests next to his thigh, possibly rummaged from the side table. Sanghyuk’s eyes travel up the toned legs, taking in the full thighs on either side of the brunet’s erection currently resting on a soft belly. The taller male smirks, unbuttoning his Santa suit one button at a time, relishing the lustful look on Jaehwan’s face as more of his skin is put on display. He pulls off his jacket and hears Jaehwan sigh, “Oh Santa, you’ve been really watching your figure.” he says whilst raising an eyebrow, grinning as he slowly turns until he’s lying on his stomach, eyes never leaving Sanghyuk’s. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s eyes hungrily take in the other’s figure, following Jaehwan’s back from his defined shoulders, slowly dipping down towards the small of his back before rising back up at the two perky mounds of his ass. The taller male inhales in want, moving behind Jaehwan and brushing his fingertips against the tattoo. He smirks when he sees Jaehwan shiver. Sanghyuk grabs the brunet firmly by the hips, pulling him up to his knees. The shorter gasps at the action, his ass on full display when Sanghyuk starts kneading his ass. </p><p> </p><p>The taller male pulls the globes apart revealing an emerald green jewel surrounded by a silver base of, no doubt, a buttplug, nestled <em> innocently </em> between the cheeks. Sanghyuk’s jaw drops, drool nearly forming in his mouth. His fingers carefully outline the base, causing Jaehwan to whimper. “Oh <em> baby</em>,” he finds himself muttering as the tips of his index and middle finger hook around silver, <em> “you are the gift that keeps on giving.” </em> he whispers huskily as he pulls the plug out gently, his dick twitching when Jaehwan whines. <em> “A naughty little gift.”  </em>he practically growls, pushing the plug in roughly, making the older male moan loudly.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches for the abandoned condom on the mattress, tearing the packet open as he watches the brunet’s leg quiver, in anticipation? In strain? In arousal? Sanghyuk feels lust burning through him as he rolls the condom over his cock, hissing at the slight contact. He swiftly pulls the silver plug out of Jaehwan causing the brunet to whine as his entrance quivers around the emptiness, still wet with lube. Sanghyuk’s hands grab Jaehawn’s hips, pulling the older male back until his dick slaps against the brunet’s ass. His eyes take in the dark print on the skin once more; <em> “Wanna ride?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk tilts his head, shifting his pelvis so that the tip would push against the welcoming hole. Jaehwan whimpers, looking over his shoulder at Sanghyuk with pleading eyes. The taller male rubs a thumb over the lower back tattoo, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face. He looks back up at Jaehwan, licking his lips, “Don’t mind if I do.” he answers, sliding in with one push. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> “Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk.”  </em>he hears a gentle voice call out to him. Sanghyuk groans, opening his eyes to find a pair of round eyes peering into his, a finger reaching out to press against his nose. “Boop!” he hears the other male say.</p><p> </p><p>The taller male pulls away, confused and a little disoriented from his sleep. “What the…” he starts off, staring at the male in front of him, his sluggish brain trying to catch up with him. He pulls the blanket up closer to him feeling a little more chilly when he realizes all he’s wearing is his boxers. Sanghyuk squints as he glances around the room, bright with sunlight from the window, a shelf in the corner full of stuffed animals and figurines, random musical posters against the wall. “Huh?” he says out loud. His last memory is of him having snatched a hot piece of ass then promptly knocking out in a dimly-lit room. Actually, where is said hot piece of ass?</p><p> </p><p>He turns towards the man who woke him up currently sitting on the edge of the bed clad in a light pink pajama shirt and a pair of black thick-rimmed glasses. The stranger gives him a wide, boxy grin causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle up, wavy dark brown hair falling gracefully over his forehead and glasses. “Good morning Sanghyuk!” he loudly announces in a <em> familiar </em> voice. </p><p> </p><p>Familiar? <em> Why is it familiar… </em> wait, “Jaehwan?!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan giggles as he climbs further onto the bed, wrapping an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulder and placing his head on the taller male’s shoulder. “Well who else would it be, silly?” he asks playfully, a finger reaching up to poke at Sanghyuk’s cheek, chuckling as he nuzzles his cheeks against the shoulder.  The shorter male’s head pops up to look at Sanghyuk again, a smell of citrus and cucumber hitting Sanghyuk’s sense. Jaehwan must’ve taken a shower. “My glasses might be confusing you. I took off my contacts after...last night,” he giggles, cheeks turning a shade of pink, “and I’ve been told they always make me look different. I personally think they make me cuter!” he says with a wide grin displaying his teeth. Sanghyuk’s jaw drops as he looks around the room once more, confused at how different Jaehwan is looking at acting. Where is the sex kitten he was playing with last night? Who is this soft, and admittedly, adorable man cuddling up next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk freezes in his spot as Jaehwan puts his head down on his shoulder again, sighing as he says “I’m so glad Hakyeon convinced me to go to the costume party last night.” he chuckles as he adds “I was actually planning on skipping this one since I didn’t have a costume ready.” </p><p> </p><p>The taller male nods as he aimlessly stares at the Hello Kitty plushie on the dresser, concerned about his life choices when he realizes what he just heard. He blinks twice and looks down at the brunet, “Costume party? What costume party?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan picks his head up and stares at Sanghyuk through his glasses with wide doe eyes, “The one we met it...You dressed as Santa Claus?”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s jaw drops as he thinks of the correct words to say, “I- you thought that was a costume party? That wasn’t a costume party.” </p><p> </p><p>The shorter male blinks, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, “But we were all wearing costumes. And believe me, I know a costume party when I see one. Hakyeon and I are experts; we go to a lot.” he says with pride, beaming as he does. “All though admittedly, this is my first time going to a Christmas-themed party and to find out about the ‘naughty or nice’ theme within a theme was new. Of course I’m glad for it because I was able to throw on a tight red top and call myself a naughty elf I guess? If I had known about it earlier, I probably would’ve gone out and put together an actual costu-” the brunet babbles, suddenly pausing with a gasp. “Wait, let me show you.” Jaehwan says as he reaches over Sanghyuk’s lap, whining as he strains to get his phone from the nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>His pajama shirt rises up, revealing his lower back. Sanghyuk’s eyes widen in startelement as he peeks down: pristine clear back, now a shade of light pink, devoid of any suggestive words etched in black ink. He subconsciously swipes over the soft skin, as if to confirm that there are no actual words there. Jaewhan lets out a chortle, curling in at the touch. “That tickles!” he whines, moving back to sit next to Sanghyuk, his phone clutched in his hold. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk gawks at him, “Your tattoo…” </p><p> </p><p>The shorter male pouts at the mention of the ink, “Yeah that was a pain in the butt to get rid of. I had to scrub <em> so hard </em> with my loofah to wipe it off,” he turns around, picking his shirt up to expose his <em> soft </em> back to Sanghyuk, turning his head over his shoulder, lips pursing <em> adorably </em> “and now my back’s all pink!” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk feels a little tug in his chest and another one on his cheeks as he forces back a smile. The shorter male looks through his phone with a smile hopping up to sit next to Sanghyuk, pushing his chest onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder, leaving no room of ‘personal space’ as he does. “Here we are at a Greek Gods-themed party!” he says enthusiastically showing off a picture of a Jaehwan clad in a white toga with a golden sash posing with a boxy grin next to his friend dressed in a white satin tunic with wings. Sanghyuk pretends like he didn’t take a sharp inhale of breath when he realizes Jaehwan is blond here. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet takes his phone back to scroll through the pictures, lips pursing out adorable as a look of concentration takes over his face. He pauses at a photo with a satisfied smile, looking up at Sanghyuk with a wide grin. “This is my favorite one: I was Slinky!” Sanghyuk takes the phone from Jaehwan’s hand to find the older male dressed as the dog from Toy Story, including a stretchy slinky containing the back of the dog. Jaehwan is grinning widely, pushing the head of his costume up so his face can be seen. His friend from last night is dressed in a Mr. Potato Head costume behind him, conversing with someone. Sanghyuk would be a fucking liar if he said he didn’t think Jaehwan looked cute. Clearing his throat, he hands the phone back nod, looking up at the brunet “So...you and your friend go to a lot of costume parties.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan nods enthusiastically, his smile refusing to leave his lips as he closes his phone, crawling over Sanghyuk to place it on the nightstand once more. It is once the brunet’s bare thighs brush against his own does he realize that Jaehwan was only wearing his boxers under the pajamas. “Yep! And I’m glad I went to last night’s one, or else I wouldn’t have met a <em> smexy-Santa </em> like yourself.” he faux-whispers, as if it’s some scandalous secret, clawing playfully at Sanghyuk’s abs, ending it with a giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk gapes at him in amusement, his mind still trying to wrap around the fact that the guy he banged last night is the same man in front of him. Licking his lips, he glances around the room, wondering where his clothes even went. He finds his Santa suit and pants neatly folded and placed on a chair in Jaehwan’s room. A pair of grey sweats are folded next to it. Considering how hastily they had undressed last night, the older male’s room looks relatively clean and organized. He doesn’t even see Jaehwan’s clothes anymore...come to think of it, even the buttplug isn’t found anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Remembering about the toy sent a spark down Sanghyuk’s spine and towards his dick. The taller male takes a steady breath in as he shakes his head, telling his cock <em> not now man. </em> He glances over to the side table to find his phone charging, placed right next to Jaehwan’s. While reaching for it he hears the brunet say “Oh it fell out of your pocket and I saw you were only on 20%. Thought I’d put it on charge for you.” Sanghyuk nods to acknowledge the shorter male, looking up to see Jaehwan is still sporting that sweet smile, his glasses slightly crooked on his face, his soft hair still messy.</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s jaw drops slightly as he looks at Jaehwan, unaware that he was gawking until the brunet clears his voice, nervously fidgeting in his place with a giggle. Sanghyuk closes his mouth, glancing down at his phone to look at the time. <em> 10:45 am</em>. He’s not exactly sure what time they had stumbled back to Jaehwan’s apartment last night but he glances around the bright and colorful room once more, thinking that, yeah, perhaps he had overstayed his visit.</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably head out.” he brings up, giving Jaehwan a curt smile as he starts to move the blanket from his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan’s smile starts to drop, blinking at Sanghyuk through his glasses “You’re leaving?” he asks in a soft, disappointed voice, the entire scene hitting the taller male with a train of guilt. </p><p> </p><p>He casually nods at Jaehwan, giving an awkward smile as he stands up, “Yeah, I didn’t mean to stay this long. I’m sure you probably have other things to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I thought…” the brunet starts, his words trailing off when Sanghyuk walks towards his outfit. He sighs, dejectedly mumbling “I thought after you took a shower maybe we could have breakfast together. Most of my clothes are oversized and would probably fit you...and I made some pancakes and coffee...and if you don’t like coffee or pancakes I checked and made sure I had some orange juice and eggs in the fridge.” Sanghyuk pauses mid-way of pulling his pants up, looking up to find Jaehwan looking down on his bed, lips pouting as he picks on his cuticles lazily. “And maybe we could cuddle later or something.”</p><p> </p><p>In his 25 years of life, Han Sanghyuk, has never really been interested in anything relatively <em> cute </em>, yet the current sight in front of him tugs at his heart strings. He doesn’t do cute breakfasts with his one-night stands, he doesn’t wear their clothes, and he sure as heck doesn’t cuddle. Still he can’t help himself but smile, sighing lightly as he pulls his pants down again. “Well,” he starts off causing Jaehwan to look up at him, “I don’t really have anything going on today. Some homemade breakfast wouldn’t hurt.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet’s face immediately perks up as he crawls across the bed and wraps his arm around Sanghyuk, face pressing against the taller male’s chest, “<em>Yay!! </em>” he exclaims, pushing his head away to beam at Sanghyuk. He hops off the bed to grab the grey sweats next to the red Santa suit. “I’ll make sure the food hasn’t gotten cold. I put these aside if you want to wear them after you shower. The bathroom’s right across from the room!” he smiles, placing a peck on Sanghyuk’s cheek before leaving the room, giddy smile on display and giggles loud enough to be heard even after the door is shut behind him. </p><p><br/>
Sanghyuk glances around the room once more, not at all what he had imagined it looked like the night before. Of course, he <em> wasn’t really thinking </em>about what the room looked like the night before. “Okay.” he says to himself, nodding as he takes it all in. He steps out the room to be greeted by the smell of fresh pancakes, syrup and coffee wafting in from the kitchen, smiling to himself when he hears Jaehwan humming or singing quietly to himself. Sliding into the bathroom, he sighs, looking at his disheveled bed hair in the mirror. He smiles. Even though this isn’t where he expected to be the night before, maybe it’s not too bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I don't think I know enough to write BDSM-related to save my life so I didn't go into the smut lol That's also why I left Sanghyuk going "eh, I'm not <i>that</i> into it" <s>because the writer is a lazy piece of-</s> ha! I just thought it'd be funny for Jaehwan to confuse something like a play-party for a regular costume party. The "Sanghyuk bases Jaehwan's personality on his <i>Wanna Ride?</i> tramp-stamp but he's actually a cutie-patootie" idea is inspired by an episode of the show <i>My Name is Earl.</i> Furthermore, Idk how well this turned out. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please excuse any typos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Holiday(s) Party (N-centric; HaKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hakyeon-centric (some Hakyeon/Jaehwan)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: The guest list is exclusive; it’s only the baddest of the bad<br/>Warning: not that dark but hinted-kidnapping?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hakyeon the Pumpkin King has an epiphany at a Holiday Party</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakyeon sighs looking around the room, his social battery having run out. “Hongbin, why are we even here? It’s just another holiday party.” </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin stops chomping on his finger sandwich to snap his head towards the older male, eyes wide and jaw-dropped as he gasps. “<em>Just another party? </em>! Hakyeon!” he shakes his head, as he finally swallows the food in his mouth, “The guest list is exclusive; it’s only the baddest of the bad!” The younger male exclaims, popping the rest of his snack in his mouth and licking his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The older male shakes his head “There’s literally nothing here to do. They don’t even care that we’re here.” he says as he glances around. </p><p> </p><p>The blond next to him shrugs, grabbing another mini sandwich, making sure to dip the finger in ketchup, “If they didn’t care about us, then they wouldn’t have spooky treats for us to eat. Now, tell me Hakyeon,” he questions as he points the sandwich towards Hakyeon, the finger inside flopping about, “who else would they have made literal finger sandwiches for if not for us Halloween representatives?” Hongbin raises an eyebrow in challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon rolls his eyes, “Well I don’t understand why it always has to be during Christmas time. It’s exhausting watching Jaehwan parade around like he owns the damn place, just because he gets Christmas. I don’t see Taekwoon acting like this and his holiday is just a week after. Why does Santa get all of the credit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he planned the party?” the younger male deadpans. He goes back to munching on his sandwich as he remarks, “Besides, good ol’ Father Time is too busy dealing with Baby New Year.” Hakyeon glances over to see an exhausted looking Taekwoon running after Sanghyuk, who is currently crawling away very quickly. “Besides,” Hongbin continues nonchalantly, “if you care that much then why don’t you join the party planning committee. Jaehwan gets all the credit because he’s the only person planning the party.” Hakyeon snaps his head towards the younger male to give him a piece of his mind when he sees Hongbin’s eyes perk up, “Oh shit, there’s Easter. I’m gonna go talk to her. Hey Jiyeon!” he shouts, waving a hand up as he walks away from Hakyeon. </p><p> </p><p>The older male gawks at his friend’s retreating back. “Unbelievable. He really just abandoned me like that. Me? The fucking Pumpkin King? Wow.” he grumbles to himself, taking an aggressive bite of his mini sandwich, munching on the finger as scowls. He looks up to find Jaehwan posing for a photo with Cupid, Wonshik smiling at Jaehwan as if he’s the only person in the room. Hakyeon rolls his eyes, “Fuck Cupid too.” he grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs, squinting his eyes as he focuses on Santa. <em> Why does he get to have all of the attention?  </em>His scrunches his eyebrows as he continues thinking, <em> how come only Christmas-town gets to experience Christmas</em>? Hakyeon sits in his seat and stares at Jaehwan, rhythmically tapping his fingers against the table as the gears in his head moves. He stops tapping when he devises a plan: what if <em> he </em> took over Christmas this year? It’s not a fool-proof plan and a lot of details might need to be worked out... but  Hakyeon knows that if he wants to execute it, he’d need to move fast. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon stands up and straightens his pin-striped suit, pushing through the crowd and towards the center of attention. He finally reaches Jaehwan and patiently waits for him to finish laughing at whatever joke he was saying. Putting on the sweetest smile he could muster, he calls out “Oh Jaehwan.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan looks up and beams at the older male, patting the guest he was talking to before walking towards Hakyeon. “Yeon! You came!” he beams at the Pumpkin Prince, giving the older male a tight embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon grins back, hoping it doesn’t come across too mischievous. “To a party you threw? Of course I’d come.” Jaehwan laughs as the older male wraps an arm over his shoulder, pulling Jaehwan into the crowd. “You know, I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” he says to the other, casually pulling Jaehwan towards the exit of the building. </p><p> </p><p>The man in red looks up at Hakyeon with a smile. “Sure, what is it? Oh!” he gasps, lips forming an <em>O</em>, “Are you going to join the party planning committee?!” he asks excitedly. </p><p> </p><p>Forcing himself not to snarl, Hakyeon instead smiles with gritted teeth, “Well not exactly. But I did want to talk about something related to that.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan’s face becomes crestfallen for a second before perking up. “Oh sure! What is it?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon gives a cheshire grin, “Why don’t we go somewhere private for a second?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by <i>The Nightmare Before Christmas</i> all though not completely based on the plot. I wasn't really sure what to do with this one at first lol It's a bit short. I hope it's not too dark for this challenge.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Hippopotamus Xmas (Keo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Taekwoon/Jaehwan (Keo)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: I want a hippopotamus for Christmas<br/>Warning: none (just fluff)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taekwoon's nephew asks for a hippopotamus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taekwoon was stumped at his nephew’s response when he asked Minyul what he wanted for Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But Minyul, we can’t get you a hippo for Christmas.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No! I want a hippopotamus for Christmas!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t even pronounce hippopotamus correctly. He was stressed for exactly half a day, smiling to himself when he found a plush hippo at the store. It may not be up to size, but it’s the closest Taekwoon could get without breaking a wild hippopotamus out of a zoo. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon’s boyfriend, however, had a different idea. When Jaehwan first heard Minyul’s request, the idea to him was obvious:<em>“Oh we’ll just get a hippo costume.” </em> The older male just blinked at him, a little taken-aback but not surprised at how casually Jaehwan thought of the idea.</p><p> </p><p>He had shook his head, <em> “You can get a costume; I’m just giving him the stuff hippo.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan had shrugged with a playful smirk on his face <em> “Suit yourself. I’ll just have to take the Favorite Uncle spot then.”  </em>The younger male beamed as he searched through the internet for costumes. Taekwoon had just scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>Fast forward to Christmas day as Taekwoon sits on the floor of his sister’s apartment, nursing a cup of hot chocolate, plush hippo sitting next to him. He watches his boyfriend twirl around in a costume of a hippopotamus wearing a ballerina skirt as Minyul dances around him, shouting in excitement. He can’t help but break out a loving smile; looks like Jaehwan will be the favorite uncle after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.amazon.com%2FRubies-Costume-Co-Hippo-Inflatable%2Fdp%2FB019NC1H20&amp;psig=AOvVaw3wCB3N1iM_w4O6o23gYL9Z&amp;ust=1608357612270000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCNjf7ZHt1u0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD">hippo costume</a> in question. It's a short one. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Name that tune (Navi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hakyeon/Wonshik (Navi)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: He’s seen the love inside of you<br/>Warning: er none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hakyeon can't stop thinking about the song he overheard Wonshik singing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakyeon stands in front of the bedroom mirror as he meticulously fixes his bangs, making sure not a single strand is out of place. Once he feels content with how he looks, he steps back to give himself a once over, nodding once he feels satisfied. He brings his hand up to check what time it is only to find an empty wrist, his eyebrows shooting up when he remembers taking off his smartwatch in the bathroom before showering. “Crap.” he mutters, glancing over to the occupied bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He tiptoes towards the bathroom, the sound of the shower and Wonshik’s faint humming escaping through the door. Hakyeon slowly pries the door open, hoping the creek of the door doesn’t get Wonshik’s attention. Hakyeon knows for a fact if his boyfriend saw him, the younger male would whine and try to pull him in...even though he has already showered and is dressed for work. Hakyeon knows a thing or two because he has <em> seen </em> a thing or two. Hakyeon peers in to find a layer of steam in the air, fogging up the shower glass door and the mirror. He inwardly groans for a second, knowing how damp his watch might feel. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he walks over to the sink, eyes squinting through the haze to find the black accessory. He looks at the mirror briefly to see Wonshik’s back towards him, the ripples of water hitting the tattooed skin and toned muscle slightly obstructed by the fogginess of the glass door. Hakyeon can’t help but smirk to himself as he puts his watch on, swiftly turning to walk out of the bathroom before Wonshik notices. </p><p> </p><p>The younger male is too busy humming some strangely familiar tune that Hakyeon <em> just can’t put a finger on</em>. He has one foot out the door, a hand grabbing the doorknob to close the door when he hears Wonshik quietly sing <em> “He’s seen the love inside of you~” </em> then going back to humming. Hakyeon blinks in surprise. He’s never really heard Wonshik sing before...well sure occasionally his boyfriend would rap along to some songs but he has never really sung. <em> He’s seen the love inside of you</em>? What song is that? </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon slowly closes the door, nibbling on his bottom lip, eyebrows slightly scrunched as he thinks about this song. He looks down at his wristwatch and shakes his head; he’d have to solve this mystery later. With a quick couple of steps, he looks at himself in the mirror once more, grabs his work bag and heads out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s always tough working during the day before a holiday, especially if the holiday is on a Friday, leading to a three-day weekend. It seems as though everyone has already checked out for the day… even though it’s only 1:00 pm. Hakyeon is usually very good with motivating his subordinates and co-workers, helping them push forward to end the work-week with a bang. However, it’s tough to do that when he <em> himself </em> would rather be home, sitting on the couch, nursing a mug of hot tea, watching a movie on tv, cuddling with Wonshik. </p><p> </p><p>He sighs in exhaustion glancing at the stack of papers on his desk, wondering what Wonshik is doing right now. Being the CEO of his own humble media company, Wonshik doesn’t need to go in for work because, well, he’s the boss and he gave his employees the entire week off. Hakyeon is <em> not </em> jealous. Rubbing some of the tension out of his shoulder, Hakyeon straightens his back, ready to get back to work when his phone goes off. It’s a text from Wonshik with a photo attachment of his little French bulldog in an adorable green and red sweater. <em> “I finally got him to put it on!”  </em>the text screams. Hakyeon cracks a smile, a feeling of warmth filling up his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Setting his phone down with a content hum, he thinks back to a couple of hours ago. <em> Oh yeah</em>, Wonshik was singing some song and Hakyeon was going to look it up...but how did it go again? What was the line that Wonshik was singing again? Hakyeon slumps as he thinks. All he can remember is that the humming sounded familiar and the line Wonshik sang caught his attention...like a lot. Despite being so curious about the song, Hakyeon cannot remember how the humming went or what the line was to save his life. He groans in frustration, having half the mind to call Wonshik and ask him what the song was. </p><p> </p><p>The tension in his shoulder returns and he stares up at the ceiling, feeling tired and unmotivated. Someone clears their voice, grabbing his attention. He looks over to find his boss leaning against his cubicle, a pitiful look of understanding in his eyes as he pats Hakyeon’s back. “Just another three hours Yeon, then you’re off for the weekend.” His boss gives him a reassuring grin. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon nods, exhaling steadily as he gives a polite smile back. “Yes, only three hours.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m home!” Hakyeon yells from the foyer as he kicks off his shoes. He’s brushing off the sparsely melting snowflakes off of his shoulders when he hears the familiar pitter-patter of paws against the hardwood floor. Grinning ear-to-ear without even looking down, Hakyeon chuckles when he hears a familiar yelp. He crouches down at the pawing bulldog, holding its little face in his palms “Oh, <em> my little Butt, my wittle Eondeongi, my precious child</em>,” he coos at the dog, “where’s your daddy?” he continues to ask in a baby voice. Eondeongi yips in response, pulling away from Hakyeon to scramble towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon follows Eondeongi to the kitchen, pleasantly surprised to see Wonshik pouring wine in a glass. Two plates are nicely set up and a box of pizza is set in the middle with a candle burning next to it. A <em> scented </em>candle. Wonshik looks up for a second and startles, almost dropping the glass in his hand. Clutching his chest, Wonshik says, “Yeon, I didn’t even realize you’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>The older male crosses his arm and raises an eyebrow, giving Wonshik an amused smirk. “I yelled ‘I’m home.’ Eondeongi heard me.” he playfully states. </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik nervously chuckles, pushing back his styled black hair. “Ha, oh that’s where he went haha.” The young CEO looks everywhere but at Hakyeon, awkwardly fumbling around with the glass of wine in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon bites his bottom lip, clicking his tongue as he teases, “I see you’re setting up a candle-light dinner for us.” Wonshik chuckles loudly, nodding as he <em> finally </em> puts the wine bottle down. Hakyeon smiles as he walks towards the slightly taller male, wrapping his arms around Wonshik’s shoulder as he drawls “And pizza? Babe you know how much I love pizza!” The younger male gives Hakyeon a tight-lipped smile, pulling his head away as if he’s looking for something in the distance. The older male narrows his eyes, smirk still gracing his face as he demands “What did you burn?”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a huge sigh, Wonshik finally admits “Okay I was making a meatloaf but I started watching videos and next thing I know the fire alarm started going off and there was smoke coming out of the oven.” he babbles as his shoulder slouch, looking down to his feet. “I just wanted to make you a nice dinner for Christmas eve.” he mutters, lips unintentionally jutting out into a pout. </p><p> </p><p>The older male tries to hold back his laugh, melting from the overwhelming endearment he feels for his boyfriend. “Oh sweetheart,” he says, pulling Wonshik’s head up and leaving a kiss on his lips. He pulls away slightly to mumble “I appreciate you so much. I’m just happy you didn’t burn the house down.” he jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik groans at the comment, throwing his head back in pain as Hakyeon pulls them over to the table, pushing the taller male down on a chair. He quickly goes to their room to freshen up, coming back out to find two slices of pizza ready on his plate and a Wonshik waiting for him with puppy dog eyes, nearly resembling their French bulldog. Hakyeon smiles as he sits down, sighing in content after his first bite of the pizza, fresh and warm and just right. He takes a sip of wine and practically moans “Oh that hits the spot!”</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend guffaws at the comment. “Long day I take it?”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon immediately lets out a tired groan, shaking his head. “It should be a crime to work the day before Christmas,” he says, practically rolling his eyes as he adds “everyone was ready to leave even before lunch time. I just feel so exhausted.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Wonshik laughs, his shoulders shaking slightly as he does “That’s why I gave my employees the week off.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Well good for youuu~”  </em>Hakyeon whines as he wines, showing off his gritted teeth to the younger male. Wonshik in turn laughs so loudly that Eondeongi snaps his head up from his place on the floor. Hakyeon just watches his boyfriend with an unimpressed glare, shaking his head as he takes a sip, stopping mid-gulp when he remembers what’s been nagging at him the entire day. “Wonshik!” he exclaims, “What was that song you were singing in the morning?!” </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik stops laughing and blinks at Hakyeon, a confused lop-sided grin on display. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon taps the table as he tries to remember, “You were in the shower and you were humming, then you said this one line that sounded really meaningful! It’s in the tip of my tongue, I just can’t place the words-”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you even hear me sing-” Wonshik interrupts Hakyeon, the older male just waving him away with a tsk.</p><p> </p><p>“When I went in there to get my watch. But you were humming and then something about… ‘he knows the real you’ or ‘he sees what you do’ or ‘who you really are inside’ I think…” Hakyeon rambles, tapping his finger against the countertop as he wrecks his brain for lyrics. </p><p> </p><p>The CEO blinks at his boyfriend, tilting his head as he asks with a raised eyebrow <em> “He’s seen the love inside of you?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon snaps his head up at Wonshik, clicking a finger at the younger man yelling “That’s it! That’s the one!”</p><p> </p><p>Both of Wonshik’s eyebrows go up, “You really wanted to know what that song is?”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a satisfied moan, Hakyeon nods enthusiastically, “I’ve been thinking about that song all day!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Wonshik asks in intrigue.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Hakyeon shouts back, a hand immediately reaching Wonshik’s wrist. “I kept thinking about how familiar the song sounded and I kept thinking about how you <em> only </em> sang that part and how sweet the lyrics are.”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik stares at Hakyeon in amusement, letting out a chuckle “You think it’s sweet?” </p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon slaps Wonshik’s forearm playfully. “Yes, of course! And I never hear you sing so it was nice to hear! So tell me, what song is it? I’ve been losing my mind trying to figure out what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to know?” the younger male asks holding back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes with a groan, Hakyeon grumbles “Wonshik!”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik giggles “Okay, okay, I’ll tell you.” he stops and takes a sip of wine, simpering around his glass as he peers at Hakyeon. The older male patiently waits for the other to put his glass down, watching Wonshik swish the wine around his mouth then swallowing it with an <em> ah</em>. Placing a hand over Hakyeon’s own, Wonshik looks into his boyfriend’s eyes and sings with a gentle smile, <em> “He’s seen the love inside you”  </em>pausing to squeeze around Hakyeon’s hand, a loving grin forming on the older male’s face. He then continues <em> “‘Cause he’s a piece of poo~” </em></p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon’s smile drops right away as he lets out a “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik <em> forces </em> himself not to burst out laughing as he finally reveals “Oh it’s ‘Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo’ from <em> South Park</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon doesn’t speak to Wonshik for rest of dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In fairness, I would like to point out that I <i>too</i> didn't know what the song was based on the lyrics and thought it'd be really sweet. Then I, ahaha, googled it and went "Wait a minute...I remember this. I've been duped!" XD <s>curse you jane! lmaooo jk</s></p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90XHkRXPVjM">Here</a> is a link for anyone interested lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Merry something to you (Luck)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Taekwoon<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Merry something to you<br/>Warning: drunk Taekwoon is a cute Taekwoon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sanghyuk has never seen Taekwoon like this before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Mer-merry Christtt-maasss to you~”  </em>Taekwoon slurs to another person walking by. He animatedly reaches his hand out towards the stranger, giggling when the person gives him a smile and taps his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk gapes at, confused how this is the same man that was once brooding in the corner of the bar, glaring at people, quietly drinking and only nodding at conversations. “This can’t be the same man.” he grumbles to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan laughs after hearing him, “Oh Taekwoonie’s a softie inside. He just needs time to break out of his shell near new people.” </p><p> </p><p>The youngest of the party looks at Taekwoon again, the older male slinging his arm around Wonshik and Naeun singing along to the song playing in the bar. Sanghyuk shakes his head, moving his attention back to his drink. Pretty soon he’s laughing along with Hongbin, watching Jaehwan make a fool of himself doing some gags. “Next round’s on me!” Hakyeon announces to the bar, all of the patrons cheering at his boss’s generosity. It’s times like these that remind Sanghyuk why he loves his job: because he loves the people he works with.</p><p> </p><p>He feels a weight on his back, pushing him forward, nearly causing him to drop his drink. Turning around with a slight glare, his eyes widening in surprise to find a flushed Taekwoon. The older male sports a toothy grin, his eyes crinkling close as he wraps an arm around the younger male’s shoulders. “Ah, <em> Hyuk-ah</em>, our Hyuk-ah.” He giggles as he pulls Sanghyuk closer to him, resting his chin on the wide shoulder, his normally cat-like eyes now wide and bulging. <em> “Merry, merry something to you Hyuk-ah!”  </em>he drawls, his other arm reaching around to hug around Sanghyuk, placing his head on the shoulder.</p><p><br/>Sanghyuk looks around to see if any of his co-workers notice this, a bit confused with what he should be doing. Everyone else is too busy drinking and laughing. He sighs, peering down to find Taekwoon’s eyes shut, his lips <em> adorably </em> parted, absolutely knocked out. Sanghyuk lets out a breathless chuckle, still a bit astonished at the situation he’s at. The older male whines slightly snuggling closer, arms wrapping around Sanghyuk’s arm. Sanghyuk smiles, patting the snoozing man. “Merry something to you too Taekwoon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a short one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yes Taekwoon, there is a Krampus & he's hitting on your boyfriend (Keo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Taekwoon/Jaehwan (Keo); (hinted HyuKen)<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: Christmas is weird<br/>Warning: none<br/>Taekwoon accidentally takes Jaehwan to see Krampus instead of Santa Claus... he just wanted a nice photo for their holiday card.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's a <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Krampus">link</a> for those of you who don't know what/who Krampus is and here's a<br/><a href="https://2qibqm39xjt6q46gf1rwo2g1-wpengine.netdna-ssl.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/19158606_web1_L1-191109-Oddmall-FS.jpg">picture</a> of Krampus ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taekwoon’s jaw drops as he looks around him, pulling out his phone to make sure that he’s at the correct address. He glances around in bewilderment, not expecting this crowd at all; mostly adults, dressed in all black and some with rather occult t-shirts. “There has got to be a mistake…” he mumbles, eyes widening when he sees a person dressed in all black with at least ten visible piercings. His eyebrows nearly shoot up to his hairline when he sees a poster on an easel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Photos with Krampus </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit. </em> Now it makes sense why the event is taking place at some bar usually serving as a concert venue for metal bands...and is happening between 5 and 9pm.  It was in his folly that he’d sign up for a “Christmas Photo Event” without actually confirming a Santa Claus would be there. All Taekwoon wanted was to take a photo with the jolly old man for their holiday card. Jaehwan has been whining at him over how they should send out a holiday card together this year, having been together for the past year and a half. Taekwoon always shrugged it off, cooing over the younger male pouting, deciding to surprise Jaehwan with a photo with Santa. His heart sinks when he realizes he’d have to let the other down. He hears Jaehwan gasp beside him, snapping his head towards the shorter male.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Jaehwan gaping at the poster, pink lips stretching out into a grin, brown eyes gleaming under his brown fringes, “Oh my god, are we going to meet Krampus!” he asks with excitement laced in his voice. The older male blinks at Jaehwan, amazed at how thrilled the brunet is. “You brought me to see Krampus!” he exclaims, grabbing Taekwoon’s hands and bouncing on the ball of his feet, pausing to ask “Are we going to take a picture for our holiday card?!” He pulls the taller male in for a tight hug muttering “Oh thank you! Thank you!” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon opens his mouth to say something, a bit unsure what to say. It seems like...Jaehwan is happy with this? He hugs his boyfriend back, smiling at Jaehwan. “Of course Hwaniee.” he says, patting the younger male’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan pulls away, still grinning from ear to ear as he looks around. “Aha! It’s that way.” he says, pointing towards an area with a stagelight and blue and white winter background. “Come on, let’s go before the line gets longer!” the brunet squeals, pulling Taekwoon along with him. The couple moves to stand in the line, only five people in front of them, the line moving relatively quick. A family is taking a photo with Krampus, the daughter sitting on the lap as the parents stand on either side of the figure, all three posing as if they’re scared, breaking out in a laugh as soon as the photographer gives them the go. Soon enough, Jaehwan and Taekwoon are next.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon flinches when he finally sees the person, er rather the monster, sitting on the throne wearing a mask with sharp exposed teeth, dark eyes piercing through the mask, red pointed tongue sticking out and horns sticking out from the top of its head. It holds a bundle of sticks tied together with some twine, hitting it against its palm looking around, as if searching for the next victim. To think, just thirty minutes ago Taekwoon was imagining some warm and welcoming old man in a red suit...for an event labeled as “<em>Christmas Photo Event” </em> and now he’s standing in front of this grisly figure. Christmas is creepy. Krampus’s eyes stop on the couple, making Taekwoon gulp. Jaehwan excitedly walks up the figure, pulling a slightly reluctant (and frightened Taekwoon) behind him. “Hi Krampus! We’re so excited to see you!” he beams. Taekwoon watches Krampus's eyes scan Jaehwan up and down moving his bundle of sticks to the side. </p><p> </p><p>“Well well,” Krampus says in a relatively deep voice. “I’m excited to see you too.” he says, sounding a lot more...<em> welcoming </em> than Taekwoon had anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>“All right fellas, how about one of you stand on either side of Krampus.” The photographer asks. Jaehwan nods, smiling over at Taekwoon as he leans against the right side, motioning to Taekwoon to go over to the left. The flash goes off as the brunet gives a boxy grin to the camera while Taekwoon opts for a subtle tight-lipped smile. “All right guys, let’s take one of you acting scared of him,” the photographer suggests, giving the pair a dimpled smile. It’s only when Krampus actually stands up from his seat does Taekwoon’s jaw drop, realizing how <em> huge </em> the figure is. Usually it is Taekwoon towering over people, being the tallest person in the room for the most part. Yet, here’s this guy with almost a head on Taekwoon and Jaehwan, two rather talls people. <em> Must be the costume </em> Taekwoon tells himself, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>He glances over to find Jaehwan taking the photographer’s suggestion to heart, eyes and mouth opened wide, arms flailing up as if he were truly scared of Krampus. Taekwoon half-heartedly raises his arms up, feeling slightly awkward as he poses at the figure raising the bundle of sticks. They finally put their arms down after the photographer gives them the go. Krampus sits back down on his seat, tapping Jaehwan’s wrist with the back of his hand. “Would you like to take a photo on Krampus’s lap? There’s no charge for additional photos.” he asks, voice just as gruff as it was before. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet’s blinks in surprise, mouth parting slightly, a dash of pink dusting his cheeks. “Oh, I didn’t even think about that.” he looks up at Taekwoon. The older male blinks back at Jaehwan, not exactly knowing what to do...so he shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’ve thought of an idea,” the photographer announces, “you can sit on Krampus’s lap” he says pointing at Jaehwan before turning to the taller male “and you can pose like your screaming that Krampus took him!” Taekwoon scrunches his eyebrows, feeling perplexed, not exactly sure how he feels about the idea. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over toward Jaehwan to see the brunet’s round eyes widening as if this were some kind of light bulb moment. Jaehwan gasps, turning to Taekwoon “Oh Taek, that would be so fun for the card!” he exclaims while clapping his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon watches his boyfriend giggle at the idea, clearly excited by the way he was bouncing and his eyes crinkling up into little crescents. He sighs, smiling despite himself because who can say no to that. He nods, responding “Yeah sure.” Jaehwan simply beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, sounds good!” the photographer says, already getting his camera ready.</p><p> </p><p>Krampus clears his throat, as he pats on his lap with the sticks <em> pointedly </em> staring at just Jaehwan. “Okay naughty one, don’t be shy now.” he says in a husky voice. Taekwoon snaps his head at the figure, feeling the urge to push this guy off of the thrown because <em> what the fuck?  </em>He very well almost does it until he remembers that, well, technically Krampus punishes the naughty kids...yeah that must be it. He glances over to see Jaehwan taking a seat on the figure’s lap, sitting sideway and placing his hands over his own lap as he glances over to the photographer, squinting to read the nametag.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Hongbin, how should I be sitting?” he inquires.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh how you’re sitting is just fine, but why don’t you raise your hands up how you did for the ‘scared’ photos.” Hongbin instructs. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan nods, posing his hands up slightly as <em> motherfucking Krampus </em> moves an arm around the brunet’s waist; keeping Jaehwan on his lap as the bundle of sticks trap the other in his hold. Taekwoon feels like he’s about to burst a blood vessel, taking in the sheer <em> audacity </em> of this guy. He sees Jaehwan glance back at him, none the wiser, with a reassuring smile, turning back to the camera. Taekwoon exhales deeply getting ready to awkwardly pose once more. <em> It’ll make Jaehwan happy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin snaps a few photos then finally says “All right, I think we’ve got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon immediately drops his arm, scowling as he watches Krampus <em> gingerly </em> move his arm away from Jaehwan. The brunet snickers as he gets off of the figure’s lap, saying thanks to the guy and looking up at Taekwoon, shooting the older male a boxy grin and thumbs up. And despite how much he was <em> fuming </em> inside, Taekwoon chuckles at the cuteness.</p><p> </p><p>They walk up to Hongbin who is looking through the photo. He glances up at the couple with a smile, as he says “I was going to wrap it up here then get your photos ready. Do you guys mind waiting for like twenty minutes? The bar’s open until 11.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan glances over at Taekwoon with a shrug. “I could go for a drink.” His lips slightly jut out as he bats his eyelashes making the taller male laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess we’re grabbing a drink then.” he says, taking Jaehwan’s hand into his own as they walk towards the bar.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taekwoon spits out his drink, slightly choking as he continues to snicker. “Oh look at what you’ve done.” Jaehwan teases, shaking his head in faux disappointment as he grabs a napkin from the counter, wiping at Taekwoon’s chin. “My joke wasn’t even that funny,” he continues to playfully grumble “and now you’ve gotten beer all over your sweater.” </p><p> </p><p>The taller male chuckles, holding Jaehwan’s hand lovingly as he shakes his head, “No, no it’s not just the joke, it’s the way you said it.” He moves close to press a kiss onto the younger male’s lips, chuckling against it as he does. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan sighs, grinning into the kiss as he pushes Taekwoon back. “I bet. Now you might wanna go wipe your chin, it’s already getting sticky.” he giggles. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon shoots him a smirk, purposefully rubbing his chin against the younger male’s cheek, relishing in the squawk let out in return. He goes to the bathroom and wipes his chin with a wet paper towel, a dopey grin still on his face as he walks back towards the bar. He watches Jaehwan sipping on his drink through a straw as he scrolls through his phone, only glancing up once Taekwoon sits back down. “Welcome back.” he says, teasingly smirking at the older male as he diverts his attention back to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Scoffing, Taekwoon responds “Glad to be back.” He motions at the bartender for another drink, tapping on the counter as he waits. </p><p> </p><p>He looks over to see some tall kid stopping right next to Jaehwan, leaning against the bar as he clears his throat. The brunet pauses and looks up at the guy in confusion. “Hi!” he says in a welcoming tone.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon scrunches his eyebrows as he sizes up the stranger. The tall, rather handsome young looking guy smiles at Jaehwan. “Hey, Hongbin just wanted me to drop off your photos.” he says in a deep voice, handing Jaehwan an envelope. <em> A deep, familiar voice</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan gasps, practically snatching the photos from the stranger as he squeals with joy. “Wow that was quicker than I thought! Oh thank you so much, uh…” he turns to the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>The other guy immediately extends a hand out with a smile “My name’s Sanghyuk.” he responds with a smile, shaking Jaehwan’s hand, smirking slightly as he adds “Or you can call me Krampus if you prefer.” </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon almost chokes on his drink, feeling his nose flare up. <em>This motherfucker was under that Krampus suit?!</em> <em>This kid? Telling Jaehwan to sit on his lap?!</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” he hears Jaehwan say in realization. His boyfriend gives this Sanghyuk guy a friendly smile. The shorter male continues, “I’m Jaehwan and this,” he turns towards Taekwoon “is my boyfriend Taekwoon.” </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk’s smirk drops, glancing up at the older male to finally acknowledge Taekwoon’s presence. He blinks owlishly, lips parting and closing as if looking for the right words to say, clearly not expecting this revelation. “Oh, boyfriend?” he nervously chuckles glancing over at Taekwoon, who, not being able to help himself, smirks back.</p><p> </p><p>And Jaehwan, his sweet boy Jaehwan, beams at the kid with a bright grin responding “Yep! The love of my life!”</p><p> </p><p>The color from Sanghyuk’s face nearly drains, a look of disappointment etched on his face. “Oh, I see.” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon being the petty bitch he is, takes a sip of his drink and wraps an arm around the brunet’s shoulder, cheekily adding “Or you can call me his roommate if you prefer.”</p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk looks like a deer caught in headlights, face becoming flush as Jaehwan chortles at the comment. “You’re so silly sometimes!” he says, playfully swatting the older male’s shoulder. He turns to Sanghyuk to say “Thank you for walking these over! We would’ve stopped by in a bit.” </p><p> </p><p>The tall kid shrugs as he awkwardly waves Jaehwan’s words off. “Oh I was heading out anyways and thought I’d just hand them to you.” he says between a dry chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well I’ll get going now, but um it was nice to meet you Jaehwan and uh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Taekwoon.” the older male fills in for him.</p><p> </p><p>Gulping, Sanghyuk nods with a tight-lipped smile “Taekwoon, yes. Ha, well take care guys.” he says with one more wave, turning to speed out of there. Taekwoon applauds himself for not bursting out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw what a nice guy.” Jaehwan comments half-heartedly, his attention already on the contents of the envelope. He giggles to himself as he pulls out the photographs, pleasantly smiling as he looks through the pictures “Oh Taekwoon, look at these. They’re <em> so cute! </em>” he says.</p><p> </p><p>The older male rests his chin on Jaehwan’s shoulder, peeking over at the photographs with a smile, wrapping an arm around the brunet’s waist. He glances at Jaehwan’s giddy expression for a second and chuckles, whispering into the younger male’s ear <em> “You’re so cute.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan scoffs, shooting Taekwoon a coy smile as he says “Well yeah, everyone knows that.” He giggles as he places a loud and wet smooch on Taekwoon’s cheeks “Thank you for this Wooniee! You’re the best!” he mumbles, nosing against the older male’s cheek. Taekwoon can’t help the grin that breaks out across his face. Jaehwan turns and continues going through the photos snickering as he picks up the one of him sitting on Krampus’s lap with Taekwoon practically <em> glaring </em> at the figure. “This one looks like Krampus should be afraid of <em> you </em>and not the other way around.” he says through a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon’s arm instinctively tightens around Jaehwan as he scoffs “Well maybe he should.”</p><p>The brunet shakes his head, flipping through the photos then stopping on one of both of them posing scared with Krampus. Jaehwan, ever the professional, looks believably terrified, while Taekwoon...doesn’t look as awkward as he had suspected. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve found a winner.” Jaehwan says with a playful lilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon smiles, pressing his cheek against the younger male, “I think so too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I hope you liked this one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. End of the World as We Know It (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Jaehwan<br/>Rating: T<br/>Prompt: It's Christmas at ground zero<br/>Warning: mentions of a post-apocalyptic world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sanghyuk and Jaehwan spend their first Christmas in their underground shelter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “It’s Christmas at ground zero~” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk puts his crossword puzzle down to roll his eyes hearing the older male sing. “Really Jae?” he asks, not masking the disappointment in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan laughs from his place on the ground, pauses his drawing for a second to glance up at Sanghyuk. “Well did I lie? We’re literally in an underground bunker.” he giggles, moving his attention back to his drawing. </p><p> </p><p>The younger male scoffs at the comment, faintly grinning at the comment. He glances around their little humble abode, the white concrete walls decorated with Jaehwan’s drawings, random posters , photographs of different sizes and shapes reminding them of the life they had before. Initially it was what little photos they managed to bring down to the shelter before it all went down...but soon Jaehwan started collecting ones taken by other people, found while scavenging for supplies. </p><p> </p><p>He adorned the walls with pictures of smiling people at parties, flowers in the sun, teenagers goofing off on a freeway overpass, candid blurry shots of  people mid-speech or trying to cover the camera with their hands, someone giving a middle finger to the Buckingham palace, a person taking a swim in clear waters, a black and white portrait, a girl posing with a coffee mug at some Parisian cafe, someone’s passport photo, a picture of the <em> Hollywood </em> sign taken from afar, two lovers kissing on the Brooklyn bridge.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Someone should appreciate their memories too.”  </em>he had once told Sanghyuk. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk didn’t respond then; he just wished they printed more of their own. </p><p> </p><p>He watches Jaehwan hum to himself as the older male fiddled with his colored pencils, head propped up on the palm of his hand as he blinked through his overgrown blond hair, dark roots unapologetically displayed at the top of his head. The older male kicks his feet up leisurely, as if this is just another lazy day and he were lying on the soft cream rug of their living room, as if they weren’t several feet below a nuclear wasteland in a shelter made of concrete, covered by a layer of lead. </p><p> </p><p>But that’s his Jaehwan; his ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, the optimist always making the best of a shitty situation. </p><p> </p><p>Even today Jaehwan spent a good amount of molding their cooked canned beans as close to a “Christmas ham” as possible, whining at Sanghyuk until the younger male got up and helped him. Sanghyuk nearly burnt the boxed mashed potatoes on their makeshift hotplate as Jaehwan slabbed a spoonful of cherry-pie filling onto a saucer, dusting the top with sugar. It’s not the tastiest Christmas meal the couple has ever had, but it was made with love through giggles and yelps and they get to spend it together. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk smiles, getting up from his seat and walking over to where Jaehwan is. The blond shoots him a quick grin before moving his attention back to his drawing. The younger male drapes himself over Jaehwan’s back, careful not to crush Jaehwan with his entire body weight as he presses his cheek against his boyfriend’s back. Jaehwan whines for a second, then goes back to his artwork as if he doesn’t have a life-sized puppy clinging onto his back. After a few seconds he starts to hum again.</p><p> </p><p>Moving his head up and propping his chin on the blond’s shoulder, Sanghyuk peeks at the drawing. It’s a photo of a lit fireplace with two stockings hung in front of it, the letters <em> J </em> and <em> S </em> on the stockings. A small Christmas tree is propped up in the corner with a couple of presents below it. Jaehwan was currently finishing up on the two figures sitting in the middle of cream rug, facing the fireplace, head leaning against each other...oddly similar to their own living room last Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sanghyuk noses against Jaehwan’s temple muttering, “What song are you singing?”</p><p> </p><p>The older male stops shading, turning to look at Sanghyuk with a coy grin, brown eyes staring into his with such warmth. He tilts his head and sings <em> “Heaven, I’m in heaven.” </em></p><p><br/>
Sanghyuk’s lips part slightly, his heart swelling at the words. He lets out a breathless chuckle, smiling back at his boyfriend as he sings back <em> “and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because post-apocalyptic!au's are my kryptonite and HyuKen can survive it with each other. Title inspired by R.E.M's song of the same name. The song mentioned is called "Cheek to Cheek" and you can listen <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0WytdNT_28">here</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Midnight Caroller (WonTaek)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Taekwoon/Wonshik<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Make my wish come true<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taekwoon wakes up to someone singing on his lawn late at night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taekwoon stirs up from his sleep, groaning under his covers. Blinking through the darkness of the room, he glances over through his drowsiness over to the plugged-in clock on his night stand. <em>12</em> <em> :54 a.m. </em> He hears dogs barking in the background of some kind of moaning in the back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What on earth… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walks over towards the window to see the source of the ruckus, picking up the blinds with a grumpy glare to look down from the second floor. A man is standing on his front lawn, eyes closed as he belts his heart out, muffled by the window. Taekwoon opens the window, a gust of the early-winter wind causing him to fold his arms in front of his chest, scrunching his eyebrows trying to figure out what the guy is singing as he catches the last part of a line.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Want you for my own, more you could ever know,” </em>  he slurs through words as he moves from side to side, snapping his fingers as he does. <em> “Make my wish come trueeee,”  </em>he drawls, holding onto his chest, <em> “all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu.”  </em>He holds onto one ear as he tries to hold an off-tune high note. Taekwoon cringes at the sound, feeling second hand embarrassment when the neighborhood dogs start barking profusely and someone shouts “shut the fuck up!” </p><p> </p><p>The man looks up to Taekwoon with open arms, panting harshly, a dopey grin on his face. Taekwoon has a blank expression, staring down from his window. A minute passes by before Taekwoon says “Did you forget your keys again?”</p><p> </p><p>Wonshik rubs the back of his neck,  obnoxiously chuckling to cover up his embarrassment, as he responds “Haha, uh…yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just call my phone?” Taekwoon deadpans, shivering slightly from the cold air.</p><p> </p><p>The man outside opens his mouth and closes his mouth a couple of times, blinking owlishly like an idiot, but unfortunately for Taekwoon some part of his brain finds it endearing. “Oh you see, what had happened was…” Wonshik starts off, Taekwoon already rolling his eyes knowing it’s going to be something stupid. </p><p> </p><p>“You lost your phone?” he supplies.</p><p> </p><p>The younger male snaps his head up and gives a dopey grin, shaking his head enthusiastically “No! I didn’t this time!” Taekwoon hums, slightly impressed. “My phone just ran out of charge.” he says proudly with a wide smile, displaying all of his teeth.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah, of course it did. </em> Taekwoon thinks to himself, remembering how he was nagging Wonshik last night to charge it. He blinks at his boyfriend, deciding to let him stand there a couple more minutes for waking him up and responding <em> yes mom </em> to his nags to shut him up. The younger male looks around, wrapping his arms around himself. Taekwoon tilts his head, asking “Are you cold?” Wonshik nods, giving him puppy eyes. The older male sighs, “Wait, I’ll come down and open the door.” </p><p> </p><p>Wonshik perks up “Thanks babe! I love you.” </p><p><br/>Taekwoon shuts the window with a scoff, putting the blinds down. He doesn’t fight the smile forming, muttering “Idiot,” to himself, whispering quietly to himself <em> “love you too.” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's a short one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Who in their right mind enjoys snow? (ChaBin)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Hongbin/Hakyeon (ChaBin)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall?<br/>Warning: none</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hongbin hates the snow, but perhaps a stranger can change his mind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongbin squints up at the gray sky through his brown fringes, scowling, already dreading the impending doom. The weather reports predict a winter storm with snowfall being between six to eleven inches. That is a lot of snow to shovel. He takes another sip of his coffee as his lips unconsciously jutting out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hoping that the snow will start to fall?” a honey-like voice calls out to him.</p><p> </p><p>He pauses mid-sip, eyes widening because he didn’t think anyone else was near him. He turns to his right to find a man smiling at him, dressed in a black turtleneck, beige coat, and jean, black hair bangs neatly combed and styled, skin smooth and radiant, cheekbones high and elegant. Hongbin hesitantly looks behind him to see who the man might be talking to, realizing that no one else is there; just him and this stranger in front of the restaurant he works at. He turns back around to blink at the man, intelligently responding with “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The <em> handsome </em>man’s smile widens as he chuckles, “You were looking up the sky with disappointment. I thought you were waiting for the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin cringes at that thought: someone actually wanting, <em> waiting </em> for it to snow. He turns back to the stranger with a slightly repulsed face “Who in their right mind enjoys snow?”</p><p> </p><p>His response is greeted with a hearty laugh “I don’t know. I guess some of us look forward to the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin scrunches his nose in revulsion, groaning. “How? It’s cold and makes it hard to drive, then it turns all brown and disgusting. Not to mention all of the shoveling you have to do.” he finishes with frown, taking a sip of his coffee before looking up at the stranger. The other man blinks at him, nodding as if urging Hongbin to continue. Hongbin sighs, “I’m in charge of shoveling the front,” he says as he motions towards the sign of the restaurant, “and it’s supposed to snow a lot tonight. I guess you can say I am not looking forward to the chills and soreness I’ll be feeling tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>The stranger hums sympathetically, giving the restaurant a look and turning back to the brunet, “Are you the only one shoveling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately I picked the short stick.” Hongbin responds with a pitiful laugh, pausing to take a sip of his coffee before turning to the other, “I’m the new guy.” he clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” the stranger starts off, “so you’re stuck with the unwanted tasks.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin snorts, cracking a smile despite himself as he nods in affirmation, “Precisely.”</p><p> </p><p>The stranger hums once more as he says “I can see your frustrations with the snow then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hongbin says in return, picking up his cup towards the other. </p><p> </p><p>He sees the stranger pressing his lips together, cheeks slightly puffed as if he were debating something. Clicking his tongue, the other man adds, “But you have to admit,” he starts off, “there are a lot of lovely things about snow too.” he concludes, waiting to see Hongbin’s reaction. The employee gives the man an unimpressed look, ultimately deciding to sigh, motioning at the other to continue. The stranger gives a grateful grin, “All right, let’s see…” he thinks wistfully, before turning to Hongbin with gleaming eyes, “that fresh sheet of snow looking so clean and perfect, seeing all the intricate details of a snowflake that lands on your window, the satisfying crunch of walk in fresh snow, being able to play with something so soft which can be molded together to build something tangible like a snowman or even an igloo!” he shouts, childlike wonder in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin lets out a breathless chuckle, enamored by the passion this man has while talking about snow. “I guess those things are nice…” he starts off, smiling at the stranger “just not the first things I think of.” </p><p> </p><p>The man sighs, “Maybe you just need more of these <em> nice </em> experiences with the snow.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongbin guffaws, nearly dropping his coffee. “I don’t think any of my friends would be interested in building a snowman with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, maybe you can make a new friend who will.” the stranger responds without skipping a beat.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet snaps his eyes up, taking in the stranger’s playful smirk, staring at Hongbin intently. Hongbin stares back, muttering “Maybe I should.” The other male’s smirk dissolves into a toothy smile. Hongbin takes finishes off the last of his coffee, turning back to the stranger. Biting the inside of his cheek, he clears his throat before saying, “Um, my break is over so I guess I better go back in.” Rubbing the back of his head as he adds as an afterthought “But it was nice to talk to you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hakyeon.” the stranger supplies with a smile. “Cha Hakyeon.”</p><p> </p><p>The restaurant employee nods, repeating “Hakyeon.” a shy grin forming as he does.</p><p> </p><p>Squinting his eyes at Hongbin’s nametag, Hakyeon says “Well, <em> Hongbin</em>, I hope I’ll see you the next time I grab take-out from here.” Only then does Hongbin notice the familiar togo bag the other male is holding. </p><p> </p><p>Hongbin nods with a smile, as he reaches for the door “I hope so to. I’m here most days.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon laughs as he starts walking away, turning his head back to yell out “Guess I’ll see you next time Hongbin.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet smiles to himself, ready to go back in when he sees from his peripheral vision. He peers at his shoulder to find one lonesome, tiny snowflake, quickly glancing up to see scattered flakes falling here and there. With a sigh, he pulls up the collar of his coat, curiously peeking at the snowflake, marveling slightly at the small flake having such minute, complex details. Hongbin snaps his head up towards Hakyeon’s direction for one last look, disappointed when he doesn’t see anyone there. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head. Maybe he should make a new friend. With one last sigh, he goes into the restaurant; tables and dishes don’t get clean on their own, just like how snow doesn’t shovel itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not super long but also longer than I thought it was? Slightly inspired because we currently have a 'weather warning' here over heavy snowfall lol Also from Bin's recent rants about having to shovel snow XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Blue Christmas (HyuKen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Sanghyuk/Jaehwan (HyuKen)<br/>Rating: G<br/>Prompt: Gets colder day by day, I miss you<br/>Warning: none (well...adorable Jyani)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sanghyuk spends this Christmas researching in Antarctica, away from Jaehwan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sanghyuk rolls his chair away from his desk to stretch his arms, his fingers straining from the hours of typing he’s been doing. Today was a good day to be a scientist studying the seal population in the island; the big males finally giving up their territories and heading back to the sea, allowing Sanghyuk and his team to go record the number of seal pups. Of course he only started filing that report once he finished documenting his and Taekwoon’s findings of the Wandering Albatross nests and where their eggs were laid. He rubs the back of his neck, rolling his head in a circle to let go of the built up tension from hours of sitting in front of a computer. </p><p> </p><p>A wonderful way to spend Christmas, truly. It’s a shame that Antarctica’s summer months fall between November and late-March to early-April: optimum time for scientists to live on the continent. Unfortunately for Sanghyuk, this means spending Christmas and ringing in the New Year with only his research crew, thousands of miles away from the love of his life. He bitterly grits his teeth, remembering the sullen brown eyes and soft, saddened voice asking him <em> “Not even Valentine’s Day?”  </em>No Jae, not even Valentine’s Day.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the aches of fatigue in his muscles, he decides to close the spreadsheets and documents on his laptop. As he does, his eyes fall on a particular videoclip on his laptop. Sanghyuk debates watching it right now, looking at the clock and wondering if he has time to deal with the emotions that will come along with it. Most of his team have already called it a night, the station mostly quiet. Biting his lips, he nervously taps his finger against the table as he contemplates opening the clip. His eyes glance at the small cardboard Christmas tree next to his calendar, looking back at the computer screen with a groan. <em> Oh what the hell</em>, he muses as he plugs his headphones into the laptop. </p><p> </p><p>He takes in a deep breath and clicks on the video he’s watched at least a twenty times since downloading it last week. Sanghyuk immediately clicks on the maximize button and increases the brightness (and slightly decreases the volume) of his computer. Within a second, Jaehwan’s nose pops up on the screen, blocking most of the camera as he mutters to himself, “Is this even recording…” Sanghyuk scoffs, shaking his head in endearment, the first part catching him off-guard each time he watches the clip. Eventually Jaehwan moves down slightly, his brown eyes blinking at the camera until he finally sits back on his chair, watching the screen while fixing his brown fringes as he straightens his back. </p><p> </p><p>Once content with how he looks, the brunet finally glances up at the webcam, giving the most <em> dazzling </em> smile with pretty pink lips stretched wide, round brown eyes scrunching up in the corner. He waves cutely at the camera shouting <em> “Hi Hyoagie! I miss you!”  </em>in that sweet little voice of his, puckering his lips and making kissy faces that Sanghyuk can never resist. </p><p> </p><p>The researcher can’t help but smile back, responding back with a murmur <em> “Hey baby.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan stops the motion, laughing as he looks into the camera, fixing his shoulders as he tries to get serious. “I know I need to keep the video short,” he starts off, “so I’ll try to be quick!” Glancing down, he picks up a sheet of paper as he places it against his chest, staring at the screen in concentration to make it’s focusing, moving the paper a little closer to the webcam, a picture of a globe coming into view. </p><p> </p><p>“First thing I wanted to show you is this drawing I made!” he exclaims with such excitement in his tone that Sanghyuk’s heart melts. Peeking the corner of his head into the screen, he looks at the screen as he says “I don’t know how well you can see it but this is you down here,” he points at the bottom of the paper where there’s a squiggle consistent with the shape of Antarctica. A lone, tiny figure can be seen. Jaehwan squints his eyes at the screen as he moves his finger up and to the left “and this is me over here!” he says. “And we’re both looking at the same stars.” he says in a whimsical voice like he’s talking in some children’s variety show, his finger motioning at the multiple stars drawn around the globe. Putting the paper down, Jaehwan smiles at the webcam as he explains, “Because you see, even though I’m not actually there, you can just look at the stars as if I’m watching them with you.” he beams. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk swallows the lump in this throat. Normally he’d make fun of how corny Jaehwan was, but in this moment, this is exactly what he needs to hear. The brunet giggles as he reaches down for something, “Anyways, the second thing I wanted to do…” he says as he brings Sanghyuk’s ukulele up, shyly glancing at the screen as he says “uh… I learned how to play this one song on the ukulele…for you” the brunet whispers nervously, a look the younger male does not see often. He positions the instrument in front of him, clearing his throat, parting his lips as if to sing, but not before he shoots a playful glare at the webcam “Don’t judge me if I make a mistake, okay. I had to teach myself with some youtube tutorials.” </p><p> </p><p>The researcher smiles to himself as he turns the volume up, ready for what comes next.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan brings the pick to the ukulele, taking a second to get himself together, then starts strumming. As he strums the notes he starts to sing <em> “I’ll have a blue Christmas without you, I’ll be so blue just thinking about you.”  </em>The brunet glances up at the screen, boring his crestfallen eyes into the webcam. No matter how many times he has watched this clip, Sanghyuk’s heart still breaks. The brunet continues crooning <em> “Decorations of a red on a green Christmas tree…”  </em>he pauses, slowly strumming the instrument as he finishes off <em> “won’t be the same dear, if you’re not here with me.”  </em>Sanghyuk feels his heart sink, taking in the sad look on Jaehwan’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Putting the ukulele down Jaehwan mentions, “Okay, that was a taste; if you want the rest of it, you need to come see me in person.” breaking into a chortle as if he just said the funniest joke. Sanghyuk feels a tug on his cheek as he scoffs, grinning at his dorky boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan finishes his laugh with a sigh, staring up at the screen with a sad smile, “It gets colder day by day...I miss you.” his voice croaks. Sanghyuk’s chest tightens when he notices the brunet’s eyes getting shiny with unshed tears. The older male forces out a laugh, sniffling before he shakes his head, “Look at me complaining about how cold it is when you’re literally in the fucking Arctic with shitty, rationed internet.” He quickly glances up as he laughs, “I know, I know it’s Antarctica and the Arctic is in the north pole.” he says in a deep, mocking voice, obviously referring to the countless times Sanghyuk has corrected him, causing the younger male to chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet stares into the camera with adorning eyes, Sanghyuk feeling compelled to stare back. Jaehwan pouts, blinking as he admits in an affectionate tone “<em>I miss you Hyoagie, </em> miss you alot.” He lets out a little whine before rambling “I miss you and I love you, but it’s okay because these few months will fly by and soon you’ll be back home with me where you belong and I’m gonna cover your face with kisses and never let you go!” he says in a playfully stern voice which brings a smile to Sanghyuk’s face. “But till then I need you to stay healthy and eat properly while you study your seals and birds or whatever.” he nonchalantly says the last part, waving his hand around. With another sigh, Jaehwan clicks his tongue, straightening up, “All right. I’ll stop my recording here since your downloading speed is so ass.” he grumbles making Sanghyuk guffaw. “Love you baby!” the brunet yells loudly once more, making more kissy faces at the screen before the clip ends. </p><p> </p><p>Sanghyuk blankly stares at his screen for a few seconds, taking in the tugs he feels in his chest. After a good two minutes, he finally shuts his computer down with a tired exhale, closing the laptop. His eyes fall on his desk calendar and he smiles longingly at the adorable male. Jaehwan is posing with a wide grin and sunglasses, pulling on the straps of his suspenders. The older male went out of his way to do a photoshoot, <em> just for him</em>, and made a calendar as a parting gift. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So you can count the days off one by one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And the photos?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For the days you miss me too much, silly.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Picking up the calendar, Sanghyuk flips through it until he stops in April, focusing on the boldly circled date. He smiles; at least he’d be home in time for Jaehwan’s birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My search history is full of Antarctica-related stuff lol <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnNqR4yZMxs">Here</a> is a little tutorial &amp; wonderful cover of "Blue Christmas" on a ukulele :)</p><p>Please excuse any typos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lazy Xmas Mornings (Keo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Taekwoon/Jaehwan (Keo)<br/>Rating: E<br/>Prompt: Oh please let me sleep, it's Christmas time<br/>Warning: smut, lazy morning sex, if it sounds like dubious consent I swear it's not *nervous chuckle*</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keo lazy xmas morning seggs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something extra wonderful about sleeping in the early winter mornings on an off-day; the blanket’s warm embrace, the room  dimly lit up by the light of the early hours of the morning reflecting off of the white snow outside, the pillow and bed reaching its optimum softness. It’s one of Jaehwan’s favorite things about the winter, which is why it’s a <em> little </em>aggravating that his boyfriend keeps bugging him. </p><p> </p><p>The older male places his cold hand on Jaehwan’s hip, giving it a squeeze before moving it up to his waist, his lips brushing against the tip of Jaehwan’s ear, the hot breath brushing against the skin and brown fringes. Soon enough Taekwoon leaves light pecks against the shell of his ear, moving on to places more <em> lingering </em> kisses on his neck, the wet smooches being the only noise in the room apart from the howls of the wind outside. One of Taekwoon’s arms sneaks under Jaehwan, caressing his flank and chest, as the other hand moves down to rest on the jut of his hip, dangerously close to certain sensitive areas.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan doesn’t open his eyes as he pouts, letting out a muffled, sleepy whine. <em> “Taekwoooon”  </em>he groans, feeling the vibrations of his boyfriend’s stifled laughter against his back. The older male in turn slides the hand on his hip down <em> a little lower </em> till it's grappling at Jaehwan’s thighs. Soon enough Jaehwan feels featherlight touches moving towards his inner thighs, a particularly sensitive area for the younger. Still determined to keep his eyes shut, he sighs as he implores, <em> “Oh please let me sleep,”  </em>releasing a little whimper as he nuzzles further into the pillow, <em> “it’s Christmas time.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>He feels soft kisses on his shoulder, the arm below him pulling him closer to his boyfriend, bringing his back against the other’s firm chest, his ass against the Taekwoon’s erection. Jaehwan lets out a little gasp despite himself, hoping Taekwoon didn’t hear that shit because that man will <em> definitely </em> use that to his advantage. And from the way Taekwoon starts to grind his cock against Jaehwan's cheeks, the brunet can confirm that <em>he has</em> heard that little gasp. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon noses against the back of Jaehwan’s neck, his nose wrinkling when it brushes against the loose brown waves. He sucks a kiss right below the neck, muttering against it, “I know baby,” his lips brushing to the side of the younger male’s neck, grazing the skin with his teeth as he relishes in the little shiver Jaehwan gives, “I can’t help it… I just want you <em> so bad</em>.” he whispers against the skin. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet whines, still refusing to open his eyes as he mumbles, “I would but I don’t wanna get up,” sighing when two of Taekwoon’s long fingers brush against a nipple, rolling the bud as he sucks in hickies on Jaehwan’s neck. The younger male shudders as he whimpers “and you tired me out last night.” </p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend chuckles against his neck, placing a few pecks against his jawline before moving back to his ear, muttering “It’s okay baby, I’ll do all the work.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan in his sleepy haze hums, enjoying the warmth radiating off of Taekwoon’s chest and onto his back. He nearly purrs at the light, soothing touches on his inner thighs as Taekwoon’s fingers brush against the soft skin. He pushes back into Taekwoon’s embrace, pulling the blanket up closer to him as he mutters, “Fine as long as I don’t have to do anything…” he voice drifts off. He hears Taekwoon giggling softly against his neck, the hands between his thighs move up, nails grazing below his belly button, <em> dangerously </em>closer to his dick. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon continues his fleeting touches, thumb brushing against the pebbled nipple as he leaves kisses open mouthed kisses all over Jaehwan’s neck and shoulders. He lazily grinds against the younger male’s ass to relieve some of the pressure.  Jaehwan’s breathing becomes deeper with each passing second, squirming at the sensations pushing through his drowsiness. He mewls at the continued ministrations, pushing back against his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Very soon Taekwoon’s hand moves down from his abdomen, fingertips grazing over his slowly hardening length, the cock twitching at the touch. Jaehwan lets out a shuddery breath when the older male’s hand wraps around the base of his dick. Taekwoon unhurriedly pumps the length as his lips brush against the back of Jaehwan’s neck, panting as he continues humping against the younger. Jaehwan lets out little whines as Taekwoon strokes him to hardness.</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of Jaehwan’s dick, Taekwoon moves his hand down and grips the younger’s leg, murmuring against his ear “Lemme make you a little more comfortable” as he slightly stretches the brunet’s leg out. Jaehwan sighs as Taekwoon lightly pushes him down on the bed, lying on top of him, making sure to put his weight on either side of the younger male. He brushes his finger against Jaehwan’s nipple once more, moving his hand up towards the brunet’s chin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan opens his eyes slightly when he feels a couple of taps against his lips. He sighs, parting his lips and to allow the fingers to slip in. He flutters his eyes shut once more, lips closing around the intrusions in his mouth, moaning when Taekwoon’s other hand wraps around his cock once more, subconsciously sucking around the digits. The older male thrusts the fingers in and out of the warm cavern, coating his fingers with saliva as he rocks against the curve of Jaehwan’s ass. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon pulls his fingers out, pulling his arm out from under Jaehwan, moving his fingers behind the brunet. He grazes his fingertips against the younger’s crack, leaving light lovebites on Jaehwan’s shoulder. Jaehwan shivers at the feeling, whimpering against his pillow. Taekwoon teases the entrance, pushing the tip of his index in minutely only to pull it back out, causing Jaehwan to let out a frustrated, albeit, yawny groan. He smiles against the other’s mane, fully inserting his finger without much resistance thanks to last night’s activities, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the younger. The older male pushes the finger in and out as he lazily jerks Jaehwan’s cock, nosing along his back and he slowly pushes in a second digit.</p><p> </p><p>Outside the wind continues to howl, as the tree branches scratch against the window. All that can be heard inside the room is Jaehwan’s soft whimpers and Taekwoon’s gentle breathing. The older male presses a kiss against the brunet’s cheek, slowly prying a third finger in, taking in how Jaehwan’s breath hitches. Jaehwan moans as Taekwoon rubs against his prostate steadily. <em> “Taekwoon…”  </em>he groans out “what are you doing? I’m ready.” he  mutters against his pillow with a pout. Taekwoon chuckles on his back, slowly sliding his fingers out and reaching for the lube in their bedside table. The blanket slightly falls off of them as Taekwoon pulls away from Jaewhan’s back, causing the younger to whine at the chill on his back. <em> “Cold…”  </em>he murmurs. </p><p> </p><p>The taller male nearly coos, his heart doing a little flip. Taekwoon drizzles some lube onto his erection, hissing as the cold substance hits his heated cock. Slicking his length up, he moves back towards the brunet. Taekwoon’s hands reach down and knead at Jaehwan’s globes, pulling the cheeks apart, revealing the puckered entrance. Placing a kiss on the younger’s temple, he rests his cock on Jaehwan’s crack, gently grinding against it as the younger males whines. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan gasps when his boyfriend finally pushes in, his eyes opening slightly at the all too familiar feeling, moaning quietly as he takes more and more of Taekwoon’s length. One of Taekwoon’s hands finds its way to his waist, squeezing firmly. The older male’s fingers tangle into Jaehwan’s brown locks, massaging the younger’s scalp, waiting for him to adjust. Jaehwan raises his head, snapping back at Taekwoon with a scowl, “We literally fucked five hours ago, now move.” he demands, placing his head back on his pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon snickers at Jaehwan’s sleepy grumpiness, hovering over the younger’s face and nosing along his cheek, placing a peck on the corner of his lips. <em> “So impatient</em>.” the older male murmurs with a soft chuckle, as he pulls out and thrusts back in, his hands holding either side of Jaehwan’s hips as he does.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fucking finally</em>.” Jaehwan mutters with a pleased hum, closing his hooded eyes as he sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon fucks Jaehwan with slow, languid thrusts, kissing along his back, panting against his ears for what feels like hours. Little moans leave Jaehwan’s lips with each glide against his walls, surprised wails escaping him whenever Taekwoon brushes past his prostate. With a whine, he impatiently turns to Taekwoon, his boyfriend immediately pulling him in for an unhurried kiss. <em> “Taek....” </em> he laments, pouting his lips against Taekwoon’s. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Taekwoon reconnects their lips, giving a particularly hard thrust causing the younger male to howl. A hand reaches down and wraps around Jaehwan’s erection once more, the brunet’s breathing picking up as he starts stroking it. Taekwoon moans when he feels Jaehwan clenching around his length, grunting slightly as he whispers “Lie back down, sweetheart… I’ll take care of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan lets out a sob, turning to Taekwoon to give a sluggish nod as he places his head back on the pillow. The older male quickens his strokes and thrusts nipping at Jaewhan’s neck when the other keens. Taekwoon’s name leaves the younger male’s trembling lips as a broken cry. Taekwoon pants against his ears as he pulls back and pushes in deeper. “I love it when you whimper my name like <em> that</em>, as if you can’t handle it but you want more, <em> you want it all</em>, you’ll <em> take </em> it all.” </p><p> </p><p>The younger man mewls, pressing his face further into the pillow, scrunching his closed eyes and gasping as he feels his orgasm approaching. “F-fuck, Taek, I-” spluttering when he comes all over Taekwoon’s fist, shivering as he comes down from his high, his hazy mind vaguely registering his boyfriend’s continued thrusts. He moans into his pillow out of sensitivity, tightening around Taekwoon’s cock. “Mmm, <em> baby </em>” he whimpers drowsily, gasping from overstimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon groans from how snuggly Jaehwan’s walls tighten around him, lightly biting the brunet’s back. He moves some of his boyfriend’s fringes away to see the blissed out, sleepy face, pretty pink lips mewling with each push inside. Choking back a moan, Taekwoon coats Jaehwan’s walls with white, breathless by the time he rides off his high. He lies down, his chest pressing onto the younger’s back, combing through Jaehwan’s waves until he hears a muffled “You’re heavy.” </p><p> </p><p>With a scoff, Taekwoon laughs, getting off from Jaehwan’s back and reaching over for the helpful wipes they keep on their nightstand. He patiently slides out of Jaehwan, careful not to let any come drip onto their bed sheets. It’s still pretty early and Taekwoon knows he will not be able to coax his sleepy (and stubborn) boyfriend to get out of bed. The sheets will have to wait to be changed, so Taekwoon settles by calmly wiping up the mess between Jaehwan’s thighs. </p><p> </p><p>The younger male whimpers once more, muttering a <em> “Cold.”  </em>in that cute, petulant voice once more. </p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon gives an endearing chuckle as he finishes swiping the drying come from his own fingers, throwing the wipe in the bedside trash can. He hums, wrapping his long arms around Jaehwan and pressing a kiss on the crown of the younger’s head. “I know, but trust me, you’ll thank me later. Taekwoon brushes Jaehwan’s sweaty hair away, pressing a kiss onto the brunet’s cheek. “Merry Christmas Jaehwaniee.” he murmurs, nuzzling against the sleepy man’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehwan turns around and sighs, his lips brushing against Taekwoon’s neck with closed eyes, sleepily muttering “Merry Christmas Daeguni…” as he drifts back to dreamland.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! This entry isn't very long but I hope the pacing isn't too off and it is a good ending to this challenge. Thank you to everyone keeping up with my entries and leaving kudos and such sweet comments. I appreciated it all! I had a fun time ending the year writing vixx-centered ficlets and drabbles. Until the next time!</p><p>(Also please excuse any typos lol)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/3star4life">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>